Broken White : Darkening Black
by Night's Mask
Summary: A young girl named Layla lost everything, but she had broken long before. After being chased by Exorcists, she is taken in by Tyki Mikk and his family even though she possesses Innocence. She has turned her back on 'God' and is loyal only to her family, the Noah. What will be this corrupted angel's fate? Tyki/OC (in a big brother/father figure sort of way. Weird, I know)
1. Prologue to Darkness

**Zera: Hi, this is my first fanfic, and I'm open for criticism. ^_^ Just be polite, please.**

**Raizel: Just hurry up. -_-#**

**Zera: Okay, okay, Raizel-chan! Now, Layla! What do you say?**

**Layla: Zera doesn't own D. Gray-man. Thank the Lord. =_='''**

~***Prologue to Darkness***~

It was a dark night like any other. The moon shone silver and illuminated the outskirts of London, England. Laughter could be heard in a small house outside London, and soon a small girl ran outside the door laughing all the way.

"Layla, come back here! It's dangerous to go outside after dark," a woman called from the doorway.

The girl named Layla turned around, a wooden sword in hand. "Oh come on Mom, it's not like the boogyman's gonna get me! Plus, I can see all around me thanks to the moon!"

Layla's mother sighed and crossed her arms. Her daughter was as stubborn as they come. Layla twirled under the half moon and pretended to be fighting invisible monsters. But then she heard a noise that made her stop. It sounded like a machine was getting closer.

"Layla, get away from there!"

The eleven-year-old turned around to see a machine-looking thing with a face and guns protruding from its body. Layla tried to run, but she was frozen to the spot. She heard her mother running to her, but all she could focus on was the machine-like monster in front of her. Her mother grabbed the child and ran away from the thing, but it pointed one of its many guns at the fleeing duo. Layla watched in slow motion and it fired and hit her mother in the shoulder. They were steps away from the home that she and her mother shared after the death of her father. Even after she had been shot, Layla's mother shielded her protectively. As they waited for the monster to get closer, people in tan cloaks ran to them and surrounded them. Then two people in black and silver coats with a rose cross ran at the monster and started to fight it. But Layla barely noticed this. She was watching her mother as she became covered in black stars.

"Layla… I'm sorry... I h-have to go now… But always, always remember, dearest… I love you…"

With those final words, the only family Layla had left turned to dust. Layla sat there in shock as the people in black coats fought. She sat in silence until what just happened registered in her mind.

Then an inhuman scream filled the night.

The strange people looked back and saw a small girl, tears streaking down her face, slowly stand. She looked at the creature which had taken her mother, and her eyes were filled with pure hate and rage. She ran towards the demon, the wooden sword she held poised to strike. As she jumped, the sword glowed with a green light and split into two.

Then she slashed with the swords of black and white, and down the monster went. It turned to dust, just like her mother. When the broken girl noticed this, she laughed a hate-filled and dark laugh so unlike the one she let out just minutes ago. The people who had come to rescue the girl stared with disbelief. One of them slowly walked over to her.

"Oi, little miss, we need to speak to you."

The girl stopped her maniacal laughter and looked at the man in such a way that made him flinch.

"We have nothing to discuss. I don't want to speak to a man who was unable to save my only family," Layla said scathingly.

A woman dressed in an outfit similar to the man came up and put a hand on her shoulder. Layla's eyes widened and she slapped the hand away.

"Don't touch me!" she snarled.

The woman sighed and rubbed her temples. "Listen, just hear us out. We can explain what happened here if you just listen to us for a few minutes."

Layla eyed the two warily, but let them lead her back to her house. The two sat down and tried to explain the situation to the small and weary girl. They told her of the Exorcists, the Soldiers of God, the Millennium Earl, the one who wanted to destroy all humans, and the Akuma, the lost souls that served the Earl. When she heard about the 'evil villain' called the Millennium Earl, she was interested. But she was came back to reality when the so-called Exorcists asked them to come with her.

That was when she snapped.


	2. Beneath the Broken Mask

~***Chapter 1: Beneath the Broken Mask***~

* * *

I ran down the almost empty London streets, my hands clutching the now grey metal sword as if it was my lifeline. I guess in a way it was. It was the last piece of my father left in this world besides a skeleton six feet under. But now it was the last reminder of my mother as well. I was snapped out of my daze of hate and sorrow by the sound of feet running on cobblestone.

Oh great. The loonies are catching up to me.

I ran through alleys and streets in the most confusing way possible to escape the people who called themselves 'Soldiers of God'. I thought back on when they tried to get me to join them and almost laughed. '_Yeah right, like I would join them to fight for a sadist that lives in the sky._' I thought as I ignored the icy streets burning my bare feet with cold fire and ran as fast as I could.

Soon, a forest was visible, and I could no longer hear the sounds of running people behind me. I sat down against a building, physically and mentally exhausted after running for what seemed to be hours. My mind went over all the bad things that had happened in my life so far. My father died and I found him literally cut to pieces before my mother could shield me from the horrifying site. '_Yes, I think that was when I started to break and put up a mask. I'm glad mother was able to go in peace without knowing her daughter had never been the same after that incident,_' I thought wearily. Of course, I was quite screwed if heaven _did _exist and she is looking at me right now. I'm pretty sure I appeared quite stark raving mad earlier when I had that chat with the Exorcists and told them 'the world and humanity could go die in a ditch in hell' with a very unchildlike smirk.

After that, our family of two was the source of rumors all over London. Now my mother was dead at the hands of an 'Akuma' made by the 'Earl'. The world sure did like to surprise people with it's sick humor. And this just proves my point that the big guy up there's a sadist. A total sadist. And I'm apparently a pessimist. _How freaking_ _delightful_.

I realised how negative I was being and let out a laugh at my pessimism. It seems like my mask finally broke.

"Oi, girl, what are you laughing at?"

My head quickly turned towards the sound of a man's voice. I gave him a look that said 'who-the-devil-are-you?' and then turned my shocked face into a dangerous scowl. He backed up a step and his strange golden eyes widened a fraction.

"Woah there, no need to be hostile." He said warily, his curly black hair falling in front of his face a bit.

I eyed the man suspiciously. He had ash grey skin and seven marks that resembled crosses on his forehead. His dark features contrasted yet complimented the bright golden eyes filled with a swirl of dark emotions. It was then that I realized I had the same eyes; not the way they looked but the emotions that swirled in them. I also realized my eyes most definitely did not fit an eleven-year-old. At least, a normal one. But I was special,I knew too much about the world behind the veil of normalcy. I was too tainted by it, and it affected me. And this man was the same.

I put a dark smile on my face and eyed the well-dressed man warily. "What do you want, mister? I'm busy hiding from people who call themselves God's apostles."

The man looked me up and down, and I felt like prey cornered by a cat. My hands tightened on my sword, turning my knuckles white. I was sure he was eyeing my sword with... Hatred? Rage? A mix of the two? I wasn't sure, but it freaked me out bit.

The man looked away from my sword and back at my face. It was hard not to flinch. "I see... Which God?" He put a friendly grin on his face, but I knew it was fake.

I kept my smile and narrowed my eyes slightly. "One who loves to torture his so-called children."

The man seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Why were you running? Did those people do something to you?"

I giggled darkly. "They wanted me to join them to help save the world from some crazy Earl. Like I would, I hate this world and humanity. They can go die in a ditch in hell." Well, I just repeated what I said earlier. And I probably sound like a loony.

I thought the man would shun me, but to my surprise he smiled an evil, true smile. "I think I'm starting to like you more by the minute. I hate this world and it's God too. So does my family."

I gave him a blank stare because my mind has stopped working for a second. '_There are other people with my feelings? I'm not alone?_'

The mysterious man offered me a hand. "I'm Tyki Mikk, pleasure to meet you. May I ask your name?"

"Layla," I responded hesitantly. "Layla Belcross. Nice to meet you, Mr. Mikk."

Tyki grinned a Chesire Cat grin and helped my to my feet. "Just call me Tyki."

I stumbled when I stood because my feet had become numb. Tyki caught me, but I pushed him away. I still wasn't sure of his intentions.

"Don't touch me. I can stand on my own." I looked at anywhere but his eyes.

He chuckled. "Oh~? Little Miss Independant, are we?"

I could just feel my face turn red. "Hmph, I don't need help from someone who apparently hates me!"

Tyki tilted his head to the side slightly. "Hate you? Oh no, no, no. I only hate your Innocence. I know you know what that is since you know about the Earl."

My eyes met his, and I gave him a questioning look. "You hate my sword?"

He nodded, the grin never leaving his face. But hatred was present in his eyes as he spoke. "Yes, Innocence is like my enemy. All the Noahs hate it and wish to destroy it. You, on the other hand, I find interesting."

"R-really?" I was beginning to become confused with all this strange talk. But if there was one thing I was sure about, strangely, it was that I could trust this 'Noah'.

Tyki chuckled. "Yes, and I was wondering something... Would you like to come with me and join my family?"

My breath caught in my throat. '_This man, what is he... Is he being serious?_' I looked at the Noah's golden eyes. He _was_ being serious. He really was asking me if I wanted a new family. It was at that moment that I felt something I hadn't felt since my father died; _hope._

"Would they really... really accept someone as broken as me?" I looked up at the man who had just given me the most elusive thing in my short life. I could just feel the mix of hope, longing, and exhaustion in my eyes.

Tyki patted me on the head and smiled warmly at me. "Trust me, there are crazier people in my family."

I giggled. "I'm kinda scared now." Relief flooded through my body, and I felt as if I could fall asleep on the spot.

My savior caught me before I could collapse. "Woah there! Let's get you to a bed before you go off into dreamland." Tyki bent down and signaled for me to get on his back.

"Sorry, 'm just so tired all'v a sudden." I yawned as I climbed onto Tyki's back.

The Noah stood up and walked to he woods outscity the city. Silence filled the air as we headed to the center of the forest. I struggled to stay awake because of the comforting warmth coming from my new family member. A thought then occurred to me.

"Oi, Tyki, are ya gonna be my dad or brother?"

The man turned his head to me, his eyes slightly widened. He seemed to think about this for a second before answering. "Big brother. I don't want to turn into Sheryl."

"Who's Sheryl?" I asked.

Tyki forced a smile. "My brother. I love him, but he's got a severe daughter complex."

We were silent once again as Tyki walked up to what seemed to be a heart-shaped, checkered door. It opened to darkness, and it was the last thing I saw as I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**-~*_At the Black Order_*~-**

Komui sat with an unusually serious look on his face. A blond haired man came up to him with a stack of papers. He wondered what was wrong to give him this look.

"What's up, Supervisor? It's rare to see you look serious."

Komui sighed. "Sorry Reever, I didn't see you come in. I just received a slightly disturbing report from two of our Exorcists in London. They found an Accommodator, but she escaped."

Reever set the papers on Komui's desk. "What else?"

The Supervisor rubbed his temples. "The Accommodator was an eleven-year-old girl who just lost her mother. When she was asked to join the Black Order, she told the two that found her that the world could go to hell. They also said that she seemed amused at the thought of protecting he world from the Earl."

The blond man's eyes widened. "This came from a child? I can only wonder what made her like that..."

The two sat in silence for a moment.

"Reever, can you leave me alone for a moment? I need to think."

Reever nodded and left the Chinese man to his thoughts. _'This doesn't bode well...'_

* * *

**Zera: Well, here's the first chapter! :D Please review and tell me what I need to improve on. :3  
**

**Raizel: ... You're a masochist, aren't you? You always make things harder for yourself. (¬_¬)**

**Zera: W-what? Raizel-chan! Don't be mean! Plus I think I'm more of a sadist. :T**

**Layla: W-well, please make sure R&R! (⌒-⌒; ) [And someone please save me from these loonies. =_="]**


	3. Corruption of the Angel

~***Chapter 2: Corruption of the Angel***~

* * *

Voices came to me from far away, but their words made no sense and seemed like gibberish. I could, however, make out the pitches and what gender the voices belonged to. There seemed to be a girl, a young one possibly around my age, speaking to someone who I recognized as Tyki. There was a person who sounded like an older male, but his voice was strange. I couldn't make out why in my half conscious state, though.

All of a sudden I was put on something soft. I presume it was a bed, but I had never been on one so comfortable. _'It must be a fancy one. After all, Tyki was wearing expensive-looking clothes_,' I thought. The voices continued to speak as I lay there in a dazed state.

Finally having enough of not not knowing what was going on, I forced my eyes to open. Only to have them assaulted by white. Oh God, I hate that color. Red is much prettier.

A fat... man? Is that even a person? Was the first to notice my eyes were open. The disturbing and eternal smile on his face seemed to stretch wider, if that was possible. He took a few steps towards me, and I noticed he was like a grotesque caricature of a Victorian gentleman. He wore a top hat with along rose stems going around it like a ribbon and two blue roses attached to it, as well as a simple cream colored coat with a purple collar. His skin was gray- not as dark as Tyki's though-and his ears were long and like an elf's. I could not see his eyes, for they hid behind a pair of spectacles, but I guessed they were gold. He broke my chain of thought by speaking.

"Hello, Layla-chan, it's nice to meet you~" he said.

I looked at him warily, then glanced at Tyki who gave me a small smile. I knew he probably wanted me to squirm though, he would enjoy it.

"The pleasure is mine, mister. May I know your name?" I asked politely. Tyki's smile turned into a slight frown, and I had to resist a smug smirk that threatened to slip onto my face.

The girl that had not spoken up decided to answer my question. "That's the Millenium Earl, and I'm Road Kamelot. Hi, Layla-chan~" Road said as she swung around a pink umbrella with a pumpkin on top.

My face went blank as my mind tried to register what had just been said. The Earl was in front of me. Smiling like the devil. And was part of my savior's family. My eyes widened slightly, and Tyki smirked.

The man who brought me here stood from his seat and came over to me. "So what are you gonna do, girl? Attempt to escape from here? Try to kill us?"

To the three's surprise I giggled at Tyki's words. "Nope~!" I let a small-and possibly slightly crazed- smile grace my features.

The girl, Road, came closer to me. I noticed she wore a white, long-sleeved shirt with a red ribbon tied around the collar, a short purple skirt, black shoes like a doll wears, and purple and black striped socks that go above her knees. Her spiked hair is a dark purple-blue color, and her skin and eyes are like Tyki's. she even has the black crosses on her forehead.

"What do you mean?" Road asked as she tipped her head slightly to the right.

I looked at each of them before slipping off the bed and standing in front of the Earl. All of them seemed slightly intrigued by my strange behavior. After all, most normal people who knew of the Earl would most likely be panicking and getting into a fighting stance. Of course, I have nothing to do with the word _normal_.

"I mean, miss Road, that this could be the best day of my life. Besides that one day when I was six, but that's irrelevant." I took a breath before continuing. "After all, I get to meet someone I was hoping to meet, I was saved from loneliness, and I hopefully will be able to fulfill my goal if all goes well~."

The Earl's smile seemed to gain a vicious and creepy quality. "Oh~? And what is your goal~?"

I swear the smile on my face right then could rival the Earl's in creepiness. "The same as yours, Lord Millenie~." I decided on a nickname for the Earl because, in all honesty, calling him the Millenium Earl or Lord Millenium seemed too long, and the Earl seemed like we weren't close. And I was hoping to become _very~_ close with these people.

The room grew quiet for a moment before Tyki started laughing and Road's giggles added to the noise. I simply kept smiling, for the Earl seemed somewhat pleased with my answer.

"What did I tell you, Earl? The girl's quite interesting!" Tyki said as he attempted to catch his breath.

Road soon stopped giggling, but a large smile was on her lips. "You were right, Tyki! Too bad I can't play with her." She looked at the Earl who I dubbed Millenie. "So what do you say, Millenie? Can she be a part of the family?"

Millenie looked thoughtful for a moment, before his smile widened. "Yes, I think Layla-chan could be _very_ helpful~. What do you say, Layla-chan? Would you like to join us and destroy those pitiful humans?"

I curtsied a bit and bowed my head to hide a cruel smile. "It would be my pleasure~."

**_-~*A few minutes later*~-_**

I sat alone in my painfully white room, glaring at the wall. "This place needs some color. Like red or something."

"Oh~? So the girl likes red?"

I snapped my head around and found Tyki leaning against the doorframe of my room's only door leading outside.

I gave Tyki a playful scowl. "My name's Layla, baka Tyki. And what of it?"

He blinked. "It seems that your way of speaking has changed. I noticed it did earlier as well. Are you bipolar or something?"

I laughed a bit at Tyki's suggestion. "Maybe. Or I have a split personality. I think the latter is much more plausible."

My savior smiled a little as he tossed something on my bed. I looked at it and saw it was an outfit similar to Road's. The only differences were that the skirt was slightly longer, the collar of the shirt wasn't on my neck, the bottom of the sleeves and shirt didn't have spiked trim, and the color scheme was black and white. I looked at Tyki questioningly.

"Get dressed before dinner. Also, shower if you need to. The bathroom is behind that door," he pointed to the only other door in the room. "Hurry though, the Earl should call us soon."

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Tyki."

He walked out of my room but not before I could whisper "For everything." I thought I could see a kind smile on his face before he shut the door.

'_I can't wait to meet my new family_,' was my train of thought as I walked to the bathroom to shower.

_**-~*At the Black Order*~-**_

"Hevlaska, what's wrong?!" shouted Komui.

The Order's Supervisor had been chatting with Hevlaska, the Excorcist who holds onto the Innocence, when she began to tell him a prophecy.

"Komui, an Innocence has been... Taken..." she starts. "An angel... has been corrupted. She will attempt to chain... Time's Destroyer."

Komui looks at the large Exorcist with shock. '_What could this mean?_"

Little do they know that the angel's corruption is slowly deepening.

* * *

**Zera: Here's chapter 2! Sorry it took so long. (⌒-⌒; )  
**

**Kurai: Ufufufufu, I make my appearance. **

**Layla: Who _are _you? ,:|**

**Kurai: The _other_ you, Layla-chan. **

**Raizel: ALL OF YOU _GET BACK TO WORK!_**

**All: Hai, Raizel-sama. ._.'**


	4. Of Games and Demons

~***Chapter 3: Of Games and Demons***~

* * *

I walked through the white town with Tyki and Road by my side. I looked around in wonder, as well as in slight disgust. It was all white, white, white! That horrible color that I wish was stained with red. Road noticed my slight grimace and giggled. She only smiled mischievously when I gave her a questioning look.

"Tyki told me that you hate the color white, but love the color red. I was just thinking of a good game to play that involves your favorite color," she said as her grin turned slightly sadistic. I had a feeling I would want to be on her side in this 'game'.

I saw Tyki give Road an amused glance as he took a mouthful of smoke from his cancer stick. '_Seriously, that thing stinks_.' I thought as I wondered what Road's games involved. Every time one was mentioned she would get this certain gleam in her eye that reminded me of a red-stained night I'd rather not remember. Even if it brought a bit of a proud and crazed smile to my face. '_Damn, I think I've gone completely loony.'_

"Hey, you okay there?"

Road's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just wondering what your games are."

I saw my new big brother figure give me a look that positively screamed 'you are going to regret what you just asked unless you are completely messed up in the head' then proceeded to walk faster. I was really a starting to wonder if I had made a bad decision by coming here. It's seemed like every single person in this family was crazy even though I haven't met them all. I have no room to talk, though. Oh well, at least it'll never be boring.

Road gave me a positively sadistic smile. "I'll tell you once we get to the meeting hall." She glanced towards a door and giggled. "Oops, looks like we're here!"

My older sister, as she wanted me to call her, pushed the door open to reveal a dark room with a long table and fourteen chairs. The occupants turned to us as we walked in, and I couldn't help but notice their strangeness. All of them had dark grey skin, golden eyes, and black cross marks on their foreheads. Well, except for a bulky person whose name i did not know. His eyes didn't have pupils. There was also a pretty woman who looked to be in her twenties with long black hair, and two boys probably of about eighteen who wore excessive amounts of make up around their eyes and skimpy clothes. At least, I thought the one with long blonde hair was a boy. If he was a girl, she didnt have much in terms of womanly pride unlike the woman in the dress suit. The he-she also had a strange ball attached to their head. It reminded me of one of those deep-sea creatures. I was snapped out of my amusing thoughts by the slightly irritating voice of the blonde.

"Who's that with you, Road? Hii!" Yep, definitely male.

"Yeah, yeah! Who is that?" It seems the other one isn't any quieter.

Meanwhile the other two Noahs stared on in amusement and slight interest respectively. Road nudged me in the arm and winked, telling me to introduce myself. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"Hello, I'm Layla Bellcross. It's nice to meet you." I said as pleasantly as I could.

It appeared my meager introduction did nothing to lessen their curiosity.

"But who exactly _are_ you and _why_ are you here?" The black haired teen asked impatiently.

A familiar and slightly creepy voice interrupted our conversation. "Now, now Devitto. I'll explain when our last family member gets here~"

"Millenie! You're here!" squealed my new sister as she ran to hug the Earl.

The Earl simply hugged back with the same eternal smile on his face as the last time we talked. The whole room was quiet for a few moments before a man who looked slightly like Tyki burst into the room with a loud, "Sorry I'm late!" Everyone turned to the man as he tried to get his breath back. It looked like he had been running. I saw Tyki stand and walk over to him, which made me walk closer to him as well.

Tyki smiled slightly at the man. "Hello brother, were you caught up in work?"

"Yes, I couldn't seem to get away," his brother laughed.

Meanwhile I was staring at the pair with wide eyes. "That's your brother?"

Both of them looked at me as if just noticing my presence. The man who just came in stared and me for a few seconds before having a nosebleed. As if I wasn't already freaked out, he started fawning over me. My god, what is wrong with these people?

Tyki tried to restrain his brother as he asked me a question that will forever haunt me.

"Do you remember what I told you his name was?"

I froze immediatly and wracked through what Tyki said before going through the door that Road had apparently made. All I could think of was random useless stuff. But come on; even though I talk and act mature, I'm still an eleven-year-old kid who was half asleep. I didn't want to seem like I wasn't listening though. Tyki saved me after all.

"Um, uh..." I stuttered. Then it hit me. "D... Daughter Complex!"

The whole room fell silent and I swear I could hear crickets chirping. '_Oh my god, what the _**hell**_ did I just say?!_' I mentally screamed as I turned a shade of red not known to man, God, _or_ the Noahs. Minutes dragged on for what seemed like an eternity before I heard snickers. Then the whole room was filled with roaring laughter courtesy of the blonde and black haired boys in skimpy outfits. I could also hear Tyki trying to suppress his laughter- and failing- as well as Road's giggles. Even the woman who had shown minimal emotion up to that point had her head turned away, her hand on her mouth, and her shoulders shaking. It seemed like even the Earl was amused. Meanwhile the man I just embarrassed myself in front of turned to his brother with a light blush on his face and narrowed eyes.

"Tyki, just _what_ did you tell this girl about me?!"

Tyki took one look at his brother's face and lost it. "J-just the truth! Hahaha!"

"I'm... I'm so sorry Mister... uh... Um, Sh-Sheryl!" I spluttered as I bowed. This is probably the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me. For some reason I feel like it won't be the last...

Sheryl turned to me and gave me as reassuring smile. "It's okay, I know you didn't mean to say that."

Just as I let out a silent sigh of relief, the Earl gathered everyone's attention.

"Okay, now that we've all calmed down, let's start dinner~"

Tyki, Road, and Sheryl sat down at the table. I, having no idea where I should sit, decided to sit in the empty seat between Road and the Earl. After we were settled, the Earl clapped his hands. Maids brought out a feast that made my eyes go as wide as saucers moments later. Never in my life have I had the privilege to enjoy an extravagant dinner. Before I could dig in, however, the Earl brought everyone's attention back to him.

"I bet you're all wondering why Layla-chan is here and who she is~" He continued when most of the table's occupants nodded. "Well, she is an Accommodator that Tyki-pon found."

And so hell broke loose.

"WHAT?! Why'd he bring a damn Exorcist here?!"

"YEAH, HIII! Exorcists are our enemies!"

"That's not sweet at all!"

"Why did you bring someone who fights against us here?!

"Earl-sama, this is not safe."

With a single sharp look, the Earl quieted all of them as I sighed. I knew this would probably happen ever since I recalled that Tyki said Innocence was his enemy. The Earl looked at me for a moment before saying anything.

"I think you should be the one to explain, Layla-chan~" he said as he grinned wider.

After looking at the Earl's mad smile, I could feel a smaller version of it spreading across my face as my dark black-brown hair shadowed my eyes. Just thinking of my reasons made me feel as sadistic as Road's smiles looked.

"Of course, Lord Millenie~" I said sweetly. Is it just me, or did the temperature in the room drop? "As I said before, my name is Layla Belcross. I'm eleven and an Accommodator for Innocence. However, _mister_," I said as I looked at the black haired boy with my eyes narrowed and a sickeningly sweet smile on my face. "I am _not_ one of the puppets for the Church which you call _Exorcists_."

I could feel that all eyes were on me, a few pairs widened at the dangerous aura I gave off. "My reasons for going with Tyki are, um... Well, for one he saved me from those puppets. Another reason is that I had no where else to go since my only family left was killed by one of the Earl's Akuma. Oh, don't worry Miss, I don't hold a grudge towards Lord Millenie," I reassured the pretty woman in the suit when she looked at me suspiciously. "The final and most important reason is simply because we share the same goals~"

For the first time, the woman spoke up. "What do you mean?"

I could feel my smile threatening to split my face in two. "_I want this world to burn and all the humans to perish~"_

For what seemed to be the umpteenth time, there was silence. The Noahs who hadn't met me until just now stared with wide eyes, while the Earl, Tyki, and Road seemed to mirror my slightly crazed smile. Slowly, all the Noahs expressions turned into ones of slight madness. I could practcally _feel_ how excited they were to hear such malicious words coming from an eleven year old. Of course, I had seen my share of the darker and madder side of the world, and it had corrupted me deeply.

"You know, girl, you don't just look a bit like a Noah. You act like one too." Tyki said pleasantly with a smile that contridicted his tone.

"Yeah, you're intresting for a sub-human! I'm Devitto, by the way!" the blackette with too much makeup said.

The blonde was the next to speak. "I'm Jasdero, Devitto's twin, hiii!"

"I like your goals, and your smiles are sweet. My name's Skinn Bolic," the bulky man said with a grin almost as mad as Tyki's.

The woman with long, black hair had a small but equally crazed smile on her face. "Maybe you won't be a threat after all. I am Lulubell."

Sheryl spoke after her. "You remind me so much of Road! Can I adopt you?" His comment made me realize why Tyki said he had a daughter complex. And why I'm glad Tyki was the one to rescue me.

"I think we'll get along well, Layla~ Maybe you'll play with me sometimes!" giggled Road.

The Earl smiled his creepy smile as he looked at all of us. "It seems like Layla-chan will fit in quite well~ Now I'll explain about the Noah and Akuma~"

While we ate, the Earl explained everything about my new family. He told me of the history of the Noahs, who had been awakened time and time again since 7000 years ago. They fought against the Exorcists and their 'god' who cursed them with the so-called holy Innocence. They were the true Apostles and were given the memories and will of the Noah, as well as the task to destroy humanity. The Akuma were born from the sins of humans and leveled up when they killed a certain amount of people, becoming more human-like and blood-thirsty. By the end of the Earl's explanation, my food was long forgotten and I knew my golden-brown eyes were sparkling with morbid fascination. Silence hung in the air, for there was nothing left to say. Just then, I remembered something from before dinner.

"Ne, Road, you never told me what your games involve."

At that sentence, everyone but the Earl, Sheryl, and Road tensed. She giggled and leaned to whisper something in my ear.

As soon as I heard her words, my eyes slowly widened. She leaned back into her chair as the rest awaited my reaction to her explanation of the bloody games.

"Hey, Road?"

"Hmmm?"

I gave her a small, creepy smile. "Next time, let me join in, 'kay?"

Road looked positively delighted at my reaction, while the others jaws were slightly slack.

"We-ell, I _was_ thinking about plaing tag with Jasdevi after dinner~" She gave a sadistic and absolutely devilish smile at the duo.

I am proud to say my expression matched hers _per-fect-ly_~ "Oh really~? That sound _wonderful_~"

It was at that time that the twins chose to run out of the room like the devil himself was on their heels. Of course, this only served to widen our smiles. Road and I then took each other's hands and walked happily out of the room to pursue our... _Playmates_. Before I shut the door I heard Tyki sigh exasperatedly.

"Great, now there's another Road."

That night, the screams of Jasdevi could be heard throughout the Ark. I, however, went to bed feeling quite proud of myself for staining the damn white buildings red. I think I'm going to like living with these people.

* * *

**Zera: I think my story is affecting my sanity. :|**

**Layla: I don't really give a frick about sanity anymore. ._.**

**Kurai: Ufufufu, I support your decision, Layla-chan! **

**Raizel: I never cared about sanity. -_-**

**All: ...**


	5. The Red Angel's Madness

**AN:READ THIS.**

WARNING! This chapter does have a bit of gore, so I'm sorry if you're squeamish. :( Let me just clarify something; Layla, is in fact, as blood-thirsty and crazy as the Noahs. I'll explain more on her messed up childhood later. And this chapter is set almost a year after Layla was found. Sorry if I confuse you. I'm just writing as I go. =_='

_Okay, you've been warned~_

And I still don't own D. Gray. Just Layla. And myself. And my fanfic.

* * *

~***Chapter 4: The Red Angel and Her Sword***~

* * *

I walked down the street in the Ark leading to the meeting/dining room. Millenie had called for a meeting during lunch, and I secretly wondered if he was just making excuses to get us together again. Not that I really minded, I loved it when we could all be together. I stopped in front of the large door and smiled as I pushed it open. It wasn't that dark, creepy smile that usually adorned my face. No, it was full of warmth and cheerfulness like a child's smile should be. I was changing, and I knew it. That deep, black pit of madness and insanity was still there, though. It was also darkening and becoming a deeper shade of black the more time I spent with my new family. I could tell I was becoming more Noah-like, and it suited me just fine. Life's no fun without a bit of madness, right?

The sight that greeted me when I opened the doors was absolutely _not_ something I was expecting. There was a grand feast with my favorite foods and deserts laid out on the table, boxes wrapped in bright colors stacked by my chair, and the Noah were all smiles and rainbows. Needless to say, I was freaked out. Even Lulu, _emotionless Lulu_, had a small smile on her face. She almost never smiles unless the Earl praises her in the highest regard or her victims were suffering slowly and painfully. Extremely slowly and painfully. I thought I was going to die.

"Wh-what's going on?"

Tyki walked over to me, picked me up, and slung me over his shoulder like I was a sack of potatoes. "Stupid, did you forget it's your 12th birthday?" He gave me a grin that would put the Chesire cat to shame. It reminded me of the night he saved me a year ago on a day not too far past my birthday.

"Yeah, we're having a party for you!" Road said excitedly as she attached herself to my arm once I was in my seat.

Lulubell came to stand by my side as I sat with thousands of thoughts going through my mind. She patted my arm and gave me a small smile. It was unlike the one she wore when praised, or even the one that appeared when she watched her prey. It was a true smile reserved only for family.

Despite what outsiders may think, Lulubell and I were actually quite close. I often go to her room in the Ark just to talk to her, even if she doesn't respond. Because of this, I also became friends- yes, friends- with her Akuma servant named Mimi. Quite ironic, if you ask me. But there was no doubt we, as well as the rest of the Noahs, became somewhat close in this past year. It made me feel happy that they would go to the trouble of celebrating my birthday.

I smiled warmly at all of them. "You really didn't have to do this, you know."

"Nonsense, Layla-chan~! We're family, aren't we~?" The Earl said with a cheerful tone.

"He's right! Even if you're a sub-human and a sadistic, two-faced fox, you're still family!" Devitto yelled.

Jasdero snickered at the nickname the twins gave me after 'that night'. "Yeah, yeah! Even if you're worse than Road, hiii!"

Despite the insults, which I knew they didn't say to hurt me, I laughed. This was the first time in a long time that I've laughed so lightly and freely. It just goes to show how much having a family will change you, no matter how crazy they are.

"Thanks, I really mean it."I said happily.

For the next hour or so we ate and conversed like usual. 'Dero and Devi, _of course_, decided to start a food fight and ended up involving the whole table. And, _of course_, I got hit by a pie they threw. So, **_of course_**, I snapped and ended up giving them hell with a smile on my face while everyone just went on like it was nothing. It really wasn't, since this had happened numerous times over the past year. Every time they got up like I hadn't just unleashed the Devil's fury on them. I was honestly surprised they could do that. I guess playing with Road has its advantages. After the food was eaten- and thrown everywhere- I picked up one of the boxes that had been sitting harmlessly by my chair. Knowing the Noahs, however, made me wary of what the 'presents' could be.

Road squealed as I started ripping the paper. "Oh, oh! That's from me!"

I opened the light grey box that was underneath the paper covered in dark purple swirls. Inside was a new outfit that was obviously picked out according to Road's tastes; punk-gothic lolita. I'm really glad our choices in clothing are similar. It was a dark grey dress that would probably reach to about my knees with short, slightly puffy sleeves. The bottom of the dress widened as it went down, and there were straps that cross-crossed in front of my neck to help hold it up since the collar was wide. It had some frills and things that were black, but not too much. Over all, I liked it and would be wearing it a lot.

"Thanks so much, Road! I love it!" I exclaimed as I hugged her.

The next present I picked up was obviously from Skinn. The paper was decorated with little candies. As it turns out, the box was filled with candies as well. It touched my heart that my candy-obsessed family member would give me his sweets. I gave him a kind and grateful smile which he returned. The big guy was actually really sweet when he wasn't destroying Akuma maids for giving him boiled eggs.

"This one's from us! Open it, open it!" Chorused the twins as they shoved a box into my hands.

I giggled at their antics as I ripped open the box. They always have been entertaining. Even their present showed their personality. I almost sweat-dropped when I saw an outfit that matched theirs, as well as makeup that comes from the same brand they use to paint their eyes. Oh, Tyki isn't gonna like this.

"What the... You two! Don't give Layla such indecent clothes to wear!" Yep, those two are gonna die.

What followed Tyki's outraged exclamation was a chorus of 'HIII!'s and 'SORRY!'s. I'm starting to think my dear brother/mother hen is becoming more like Sheryl.

"Get back here!" Most definitely like a fiercer version of Sheryl.

I laughed awkwardly at the twins' demise by the hand of Tyki as I opened another present. I assumed it was from Lulu since it had bells and little fishes all over it. I think staying as a cat most of the time is starting to affect her brain. I became almost sure of that when I saw her present. It was a black choker with a silver moon pendant hanging from a small chain link. Even though it looked like a cat collar, I liked it. I never have been a fan of dangly jewelry, after all. I thanked her silently, and she nodded her head. Wait, was she blushing? No, it couldn't be.

Sheryl was next, and he was practically _sparkling_ as I opened his gift. Inside the large box was an assortment of stuffed animals and dolls that reminded me of the ones in Road's room. I smiled brightly at him, which gave him a nosebleed. It seems he remembered that I had been jealous of all Roads's toys.

The final present was from Tyki, that much I could tell. He had been staring at me expectantly since I had picked it up. It was larger than all the others and wasn't wrapped. I had to wonder what he got me. I opened the box, and what was inside took my breath away. There, laying innocently in the box, was a Japanese katana laying beside its black sheath. The hilt of the sword was red, and the blade was beautiful and pure- a blade that had not yet tasted the blood of enemies. It was a simple sword, but it was one straight from my mother's homeland. I carefully took it out and examined it from every angle. Looking back into the box I saw another sheath. I looked at Tyki questioningly.

"Ah, the other sheath is for your Innocence. I got the Skulls to make it so it would shield its influence. You were complaining that the Akuma had a tough time suppressing their bloodlust when they came into your room, weren't you?" He grinned that same grin that always comforted me.

I ran and jumped to hug him much like Road does to the Earl and whispered a silent, "Yeah, thanks."

I went back to my seat with a huge smile on my face as the Earl called our attention. I quickly sheathed my new sword and put it carefully back into the box. The Earl looked at every one of us present at the table before he spoke with his ever-present grin.

"Now that Layla-chan has opened all her presents, I have a very special gift to give her~" He looked at me as he continued. "Layla-chan, I understand that you have been training with Tyki, and you've grown quite a lot~"

I nodded, now interested in what his 'gift' was.

"And so I've decided to give you your first mission~! You've always been begging me to go on one with Tyki, and I think you're finally ready~"

The room was silent as I heard my heart pounding. The Earl was trusting me with a mission? Me, a sub-human with _Innocence_? No, the Earl isn't that easy to read. He was probably testing me, seeing if I could complete a so-called mission. I wasn't ignorant of what the Noahs did, or of what the missions required me to do.

But I was ready. I would finally be able to prove myself and earn their trust. At least I hoped so. I could see everyone was waiting for my answer, so I took a shaky breath. My trademark smile, the window to my insanity, slowly spread across my face.

"Thank you for this opportunity, Lord Millenie~! I suppose it's time for my new sword to taste blood~"

All the Noah seemed pleased with my answer, especially my dear Lord Millenie. Like the night when I came into this family, they wore their individual smiles of madness. It made me feel right at home. Oh dear, it seems like my insanity is deepening~ Oh well, I wonder where my mission will take place.

"Millenie, where do I go and what do I do when I get there?" I asked sweetly.

He chuckled and I thought I saw a knowing glint in his eye. The next words made my heart stop and my eyes widen. The other Noahs noticed this and looked confused at my reaction. After the initial shock passed, one of my widest and most crazed grins threatened to split my face in two. I giggled as I thought of my orders, which brought up memories of a... _darker_ time in my life.

Road poked me on the arm. "Ne, Layla, what's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing~! I was just thinking of something from the past~" I said after I calmed down.

I turned to the Earl and shared a knowing look. His grin seemed to become wider as he uttered the next words.

"Well, if Layla-chan wants to finish by tonight, she better get going~ Road, can you make a door leading to the town~?"

Road smiled. "Of course! Have a good time, Layla~!"

Her checkered door appeared and opened. Carefully, I grabbed my new sword from the box it came in. '_Tonight, you shall be stained with those who judge others unfairly._' I thought. As I stepped through it and into darkness I said a single thing.

"Thanks for the wonderful birthday everyone~ I'll be back when I paint the town red~!"

_**-~*In a small unknown town in Europe*~-**_

A checkered door opened in the middle of town during the busiest part of the day. Townspeople stared wide-eyed as a twelve year old girl stepped out of the darkness, a sword on her back. The older adults became frozen in fear as they recognized the young girl with pale skin, dark hair, and almost completely golden eyes with hints of brown. An insane grin adorned her angelic face, twisting it into something from a nightmare. Her eyes were wide and wild, and her lips uttered only one sentence.

"_The monster is back, and she's out for blood~_"

The closest person to her lost his head before anyone could blink. Men, women, and children watched as it flew throught the air before landing in front of a small child. That was when all hell broke loose. People screamed and ran for safety, but this only served to widen the 'monster's smile. She dashed through the crowd, swinging her blood-stained sword left and right. Bodies were torn apart, blood was splatered, and children cried both over and under the bodies of the adults. And laughing in the middle of the bloodbath was the girl with the red sword and a face so sweet she could be an angel. Her laugh was light and airy like a child's who was playing a game. Not like a murderer who had just slaughtered half a town. She was like a blood-stained, red angel. Or a demon in an angel's disguise. Her laughter soon quieted when a stone was thrown at her by one of the townspeople. She looked at the man with a mix of curiosity and absolute loathing.

"You monster! I knew we should have killed you since the moment I saw your hair and eyes twelve years ago! Die, demon!"

Murmurs soon broke out whispering the same words, 'Monster, demon, devil spawn, die, you deserve to die, why were you born?'

The accused simply laughed. This made the people angry.

"Why are you laughing, you damn monster?!"

The smile slipped off her face for a moment before coming back full force.

"_You're the ones who made me this way~! I thought, 'If I'm gonna be called a monster anyway'..._" She put a bloodied finger to her mouth. "_WhY nOt BEcOmE oNe~?_"

She charged at the rest of the townspeople, laughing insanely as she slashed through flesh. Blood painted the roads and buildings red. The setting sun cast its light on the gruesome portrait painted by a cruel sword. By nightfall, all that remained of the town were the buildings and mutilated bodies. A few survived the massacre, but they would die soon anyway. This was the perfect place for the Earl to visit so he could create more Akuma.

"_Ah-ah, so pretty~! The whole town's red! This _**whole, damn, accursed town**_~! Hahaha!" _

As the girl whose clothes were stained red twirled around in the midst of corpses, two figures watched from a rooftop.

"Wow, she really went crazy out there. Do you think she holds-whoops, _held_- a grudge on these people?" asked the shorter one with spiky, dark blue hair.

The taller one in a suit looked thoughtful. "Yeah, most likely she did. She told me one time that she lived in a small town before she moved to London. She also said she had almost no good memories associated with that place. This must be the town. I don't know anything else, though."

The small girl frowned. "Hmmm~ I really wonder what made such a small child like Layla so bitter?"

The girl in the street stopped her twirling and looked at the place where the two figures stood. They looked surprised for a moment before smiling at her. She smiled back and waved her bloodied hand. Together, they went through the door and left the town of red behind.

**_-~*The next day at the Black Order*~-_**

"What?! An entire town has been massacred?!"

The scientists who had worked overnight were startled by the yell of their Supervisor. He listened tentatively to the Exorcist who had discovered the nightmarish scene.

"_Y-yeah. It looks like they were killed by a sword, not Akuma. There's bl-blood everywhere. It's almost like a wild animal came and tore the people apart. It's horrifying. I'm in the forest outside the town and I can smell the blood from here. There's no Akuma or Innocence anywhere near here. My partner, the Finders, and I were coming back from a mission when we discovered it. It's like a scene straight from hell."_

Komui listened with dread flowing through him. He was sorry for the townspeople, as well as for the poor Exorcists and Finders who discovered the gruesome sight. How could anyone be brutal and vicious enough to kill a whole town including men, women, and children? His thoughts briefly turned back to the would-be Exorcist that disappeared a year ago and Hevlaska's prophecy. He hoped that something like this wouldn't happen again-and that a twelve year old didn't do this- but his gut said that he hoped for too much.

* * *

**Zera:** **I think I'm gonna have to change the genre to horror if I write another scene like that. ._. And this chapter was long because I was in a writey mood today. :3**

**Layla: ... Change the genre to horror. C:**

**Zera: O_o Well then... Oh, and please Review minnasama! Especially if I have any mistakes. :)**


	6. Memories of Humans' Darkness

~***Chapter 5: Memories of Humans' Darkness***~

* * *

I walked through the Ark with Road and Tyki slightly behind me. They were unusually quiet and had thoughtful looks on their faces. '_They must be thinking about something important. Maybe they're wondering about my display earlier,' _I mused. Road's usual cheerful voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Layla, you must be tired. Do you want me to go report your success to Millenie for you?" She ran up beside me and gave me a comforting smile.

I smiled back tiredly. "Yeah, I need to get all this blood off. I could also really use a nap."

The small Noah nodded and ran off to wherever the Earl stays when he has alone time. I noticed Tyki looked reluctant to leave me, but I gave him a reassuring smile. Begrudgingly, he walked off towards his room. He'll probably be playing poker with some of the Akuma to pass the time. Deciding to quickly take a shower before I pass out, I hurried to my room. The door opened silently as I slipped into the place decorated with red and grey. I had gotten Millenie to change the color after almost going crazy a few times. I set my sword- who I had named Kurai- carefully on a small table that Road had insisted on buying for me. My feet felt like lead as I made my way to the bathroom to shower. Hopefully the hot water would wash away the painful memories that had surfaced after going to _that town_. As I passed the mirror, a strange sensation made me stop.

"_**Hello~**_"

My head turned slowly towards the glass, and what was reflected made my heart skip a beat. It was me, yet it was not. The girl in the mirror had a grin too wide to be natural. The pure insanity and madness that her eyes showed reminded me of the Earl when he was enraged. Her features so like mine were twisted into a mask of madness; the complete opposite of my mask of sanity. She was covered in blood like I was, but it was fresh and dripping from her as if she had just finished a slaughter. Behind her was not the bathroom, but a mass of bodies with missing limbs and other horrible wounds. Their unseeing eyes and unspeaking mouths were wide with horror, and their skin was as pale as the Ark's buildings. Some had their insides revealed with the red liquid that stained my copy dripping slowly from them, while others were simply a mass of bloody and tortured flesh. The scene made something rise in my chest that I had not felt in a long time. _That feeling was complete and utter panic_. The corpses were familiar to me, and I knew the girl in the mirror was the side of me that was drowning in that pitch black insanity. I quickly put on a blank face and turned away from the mirror to do what I had first came in here to do.

"_Nice to meet you, myself~ Talk to you later~!_"

_**-~*A Few Minutes Later*~-**_

I walked down the roads and pathways leading all over the Ark. I wasn't entirely sure where I was going- I just really needed to clear my head. Unwanted memories crowded my mind and impaired my judgment. When I finally decided to look at my surroundings, I noticed I was in a garden I had never been in before. It was a large expanse of greenery surrounded by some of the Ark's taller buildings. There were flowers of all different colors surrounding a small white gazebo. From what little I knew of flowers, I noted that most of them were snapdragons. In the corner of the small garden grew a beautiful sakura tree. Its small petals fell slowly towards the ground and lay there in a thin coat of pink. Memories of a long-forgotten conversation came back to me as my feet absentmindedly took me towards the gazebo. I don't know how long I sat there staring at nothing, but all too soon a voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Layla, what are you doing here?"

My shock filled eyes turned to the voice's source, which just so happened to be Tyki. Great, just damn _wonderful_. I really didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Not when it would be so easy to spill everything about things I'd rather forget.

"Tyki, I'd rather not see anyone right now..." came my whispered plea. Too bad the Noah didn't seem to take the hint- that or he went into mother hen mode.

My savior and favorite Noah sat beside me and took a drag of his cancer stick- when did he light one anyway?- and glanced at me with a strange emotion in his eyes. We sat in silence for a long while. It wasn't an awkward silence, but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. I could tell that he was figuring out a way to ask me what was wrong. He's never been good at comforting others, after all.

"What's wrong?" Oh, so he chose to be blunt.

I sighed and let my head rest on Tyki's shoulder. He made no move to stop me; probably because I seemed so fragile right now. It's funny how I can be an insane but cheerful girl one moment and then be quiet and glass-like the next. I wonder how I've managed to keep up an act all these years?

I closed my eyes and decided to tell my savior my true feelings. It couldn't hurt, right? After all, I'm only twelve. I need someone to lean on, someone to talk to. I don't think I can handle everything alone anymore. My mask was broken and it couldn't be fixed.

"Unwanted memories decided to say hello by smacking me in the face. I guess it's 'cause I went back to _that town_ and saw _those people_. I'm really glad I killed 'em. Those hypocrites deserved it for all they did."

The unusually silent man gave me a questioning look. "Care to explain your logic?"

I sighed once again because I knew what this question and answer session was leading to. Though in all honesty, I didn't care anymore. These people were my family, they deserved to know my past. It's not like they would judge me for all my little slip ups anyway.

"I used to live in that town. Before my father died, before I broke, before my mother and I moved. All those people were horrible," I started hesitantly. "To tell you the truth, our little unknown town knew of the existence of the Noah. The children didn't, only the adults did. But we had heard the word Noah before and it came with all types of curses. It was a name not to be uttered unless necessary."

I could tell Tyki was surprised at this revelation. Few knew of the Noahs, and fewer lived to tell about them. Those who survived would never forget the terror that they had faced. Despite his look, I continued.

"I was born there and lived with my mother and father in a small house on the edge. Because the town was small and my parents well liked, the news of my birth traveled quickly. Everything was fine for the first few years of my life, but that changed as I grew. There were whispers of how much I resembled a Noah with my darkening hair and brown eyes with a golden hue. Every time I went out, insults and objects were thrown at me. Demon, monster, devil spawn, witch, destroyer; those were some of the names I was called. I was told to _die_, told I _shouldn't have been born_. The only ones who comforted me were my gentle mother and my kind father."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tyki's face twist with anger. A deadly aura filled with rage and bloodlust filled the air, but I paid no heed as I continued the tale that was my past. At least, part of my past.

"Day by day, year by year, it got worse. The children bullied me, the adults despised me, I was isolated and beaten. Each day I would return home with new wounds inflicted by rocks or other objects. This was all because I resembled the unknown being called a Noah. My mind grew darker, and I began to wish I was a Noah so I could get rid of them all. Then something horrible happened when I was five," My breath hitched when I thought of the scene that had been before my disbelieving eyes that night. "My father, my kind and loving father, was murdered brutally."

**_-~*Flashback*~-_**

I walked with my mother back to the house which we shared with my father. We went to the market to buy food, and those people had seen us and started whispering again. I didn't understand. We didn't do anything wrong. Was it such a sin for me to be born? No, I couldn't think like that. My mother and father would be sad. I ran ahead of my mother so I could hug my father as soon as possible. She let out a small laugh at my antics, but it wasn't as light as it used to be. Curse those people for stealing away her laugh and smile. I hope they trip and die.

Shaking those thoughts from my head, I ran towards my father's workshop located behind our small house. He always worked in there during this time, making things from wood and clay. My mother had disappeared inside the main part of the house to put the items we bought away. I excitedly flung open the doors, but I wasn't prepared for what was inside. Not at all.

There, laying in a pool of red liquid, _a pool of blood_, was my father. Except he wasn't whole. His arms were laying a few feet from his body, cut into smaller pieces with the flesh horribly ripped. His legs were the same, and I could see the white and broken bone poking out from the cut. Fresh blood oozed from the places where his limbs were separated from his torso. It stained the ground a deep, unforgiving red. A red so different from the white his shirt had once been. A red that was... _Pretty_.

I took a step closer to my father's mutilated body only to see that his stomach had been ripped open with a large knife. His insides spilled out and dripped blood onto the floor, adding to what was already there. All these wounds made me give in to a sort of twisted wonder and ponder how exactly he died. And then I saw it. The most gruesome part of this picture. My father's head lay upright on his worktable. His eyes were wide open and glassy in fear of his attacker. His mouth was forever frozen in a silent scream. The blood from his severed neck dripped onto the floor making yet another puddle.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

The sound was quiet and steady. Soothing almost. But it carried a hint of something that made me want to give up my sanity. What was this feeling? Was it hatred? Rage? _Loathing_? Or was it something worse, something darker? Something that would change me forever? Was it...

_Fascination_? _Wonder_ at how the killer had severed the limbs? _Awe_ in how the blood sparkled in the low light? A sort of twisted _glee_ at the sight of someone's internal organs now external? What was this? Am I really a monster? Am I really feeling like this at the sight of _my father's_ mutilated corpse? Were all those things the townspeople said true? I dropped to my knees, the blood splashing on my white dress. It stained my limp hands and my weak knees, but I didn't care.

A scream resounded behind me and I felt weak yet strong arms snatch me up. My mother shielded me from the sight of my father's body, but it was too late.

I was already tainted.

**_-~*End Flashback*~-_**

I sat with Tyki in silence as I moved my arm to cover my face. A small smile pulled on my lips. It was filled with sadness, anger, regret, and self-loathing. How could I have felt those things? I wouldn't care if I felt like that towards any other person, but my family is different. It made me sick that I had felt such twisted emotions when seeing my own flesh and blood like that. A silent tear slipped down my face, soon followed by another, and after it another. Before I knew it, I had to stifle sobs from escaping my trebling lips. Damn, why do I still have such a soft side in me?

A comforting arm pulled me close and held me to a strong chest. I looked up in surprise and saw Tyki smile such a kind smile that I almost thought he was an imposter. Never have I seen such a smile grace his face, regardless of which form he was in. I saw something close when I went with him once to visit his human friends, but it still wasn't like this. Maybe, just maybe, he thought of me as true family like he did with the Noahs.

"Are you better now?" His voice was gentle and quiet as if speaking to a injured animal.

I nodded, not trusting my voice enough to speak. And, truthfully, I felt much better after sharing some of my darker memories. It lessened the burden that was on my small shoulders. I was still young, still a child, I couldn't handle things like this alone no matter how mature I acted. It's not like I really regret killing all those people, but I do regret my father's death and the feelings that came with it. But I couldn't change the way I was. I simply liked the way those people screamed and cried too much. I know it's wrong but I don't care. Humans are selfish creatures.

Tyki ruffled my hair and picked me up princess style. Naturally, I protested and cussed like a sailor. He just chuckled at my obvious dislike of the position.

"Baka Tyki-pon, let me down or I'll kill you in your sleep!" I could feel my face heating up. Damn him, he knows I don't like being carried!

"No can do,_ Layla-hime_," he said mockingly. "You're big brother wishes to carry you like the spoiled brat you are. And _don't_ call me Tyki-pon!"

I pouted and crossed my arms. "I'm not a spoiled brat, and if Millenie calls you Tyki-pon, so can I."

"Brat."

"Actor."

"Road copy."

"Cheater."

Tyki smirked. "**Giggly drunk**."

I blushed. "Damn you! That was _one_ time, and it was your fault! I wasn't the one who mistook vodka for water!"

"Not my fault you downed it like dehydrated man in the desert."

I swear I almost screamed. "You, _you_... Just... I! **_Argh_**! Damn you, you bloody prick with a... With a... A _something_!"

"Oh, how creative can you be? That insult was simply _brilliant_!" He teased. I wish I could punch that smug look off his bloody face.

"I am going to kill you. Slowly. _With a fork_. _In your_ _jugular_," I ground out. He could be such a bloody jackass. But I still loved him, somehow or another. As well as the rest of the family. Even when I wished I could punch them. _Hard_.

Another voice interrupted our delightful conversation, and I realized we were outside the dining room that also served as a meeting room.

"As much as I would love to hear more of your useless banter, I would like to eat in peace."

Gasping, I 'lightly' punched Tyki in the stomach and jumped out his arms. He glared at me halfheartedly as he doubled over and tried to regain his breath. I paid him no heed as I rushed over to the Noah wearing a long turban.

"Wisely, where were you and when did you get back?" I asked with a pout.

He smiled slightly. "That's a secret, and I got back a few minutes ago."

Sighing, I went to sit in my seat. I knew that I wouldn't get much more information out of the Noah. I wasn't as close to him as the others, but we still had a bond. Even if it was a bit strange. I decided to sit and wait quietly for the others to come in and eat dinner. I hadn't noticed so much time had passed. Thinking back to the heavy conversation I had with Tyki earlier, I felt better. Even if I hadn't told him much, it still helped. Maybe I could tell him the rest some day. Not now though, it would be too hard. That was the first time I had shown my soft side to anyone.

Before I knew it, Road, Millenie, Lulu, Jasdevi, and Sheryl had shown up. We all sat down and began dinner as usual, except for the praise I got for completing my first mission. I swear I was as red as the time I called Sheryl 'Daughter Complex'- and that was pretty darn red. But it made me proud I could finally go on missions with my family and not be bored all day. After all, missions meant going after Innocence, and going after Innocence meant meeting Excorcists. I was going to have a _lot_ of fun~.

* * *

**Zera: You had a pretty f***** up past. My poor baby! X'C *Hugs Layla***

**Layla: Your... Fault... Damn... You...! **

**Tyki: *Randomly appears and saves Layla* Yeah, you sadistic author. You're the one who wrote this. **

**Zera: *cries* I STILL LOVE YOU, MY CHILD! I'M SORRY! TT-TT**

**Tyki: What's wrong with her?**

**Raizel: She forgot to take her medication. -_-'**

**Both: Ooooh. **


	7. Small Towns and Murder Mysteries

**AN: **

**Warning:** um, lots o' blood, torture, and a muscular grown man screaming because of two little girls with very sharp objects.

I feel like a freakin' sadistic psycho. X'I

**Zera: **By the way, I like it when you guys review. It makes me happy and tells me I'm not the only one who reads stuff like this. C: I would like to thank all my reviewers for their time. Especially Katie2000 for going over my story and telling me my mistakes! *bows* Thank you very much! :3

* * *

~***Chapter 6: Small Towns and Murder Mysteries***~

* * *

The next day I awoke to someone jumping on me while I was still in my bed. I was about to cuss whoever the loony was out, until I noticed that the body on top of me belonged to Road. I should have known.

"Layla, time to wake up~" she said in a sing-song voice.

I rubbed my eyes sleepily and yawned. "What time is it, and why do I have to get up?"

She smiled like a child who just received a new toy. "It's about midday, and we have a mission."

I sat up so quickly Road almost fell off the bed. Luckily her reflexes are as good as Lulu's, if not better. I held her shoulders as a smile graced my face. I could almost feel my eyes sparkling in excitement.

"A mission? What is it? Where is it? What do we do? Who do we go after? Can I play with them? Are they Exorcists?"

Road giggled at my enthusiasm. "Hold on, I can't answer all those at once! But you and I are going to go after some Finders who supposedly have some information on a possible location where Innocence could be. And don't worry," she said when she saw my disappointment. "Finders aren't as weak as you think. They couldn't survive this war if they didn't have a strong mind, right? Plus we can go to the location where the Innocence is once we get the information!"

With those words, my excitement came back tenfold. I was practically bouncing on my bed. Road decided that was a good time to get off of me and skip to the door. I quickly grabbed the dress Road had gotten for my birthday and changed into it. She watched in amusement as I struggled to get it on in my hurry. After a few minutes, I finally looked presentable. I grabbed my sword from its place by my bed and put it into a large bag filled with other things. It would look weird for a twelve year old to carry a sword, after all. I rushed out of my room with Road following at a slower pace. We walked down the streets looking for the door that would lead us to our destination. Finally, we reached a small door with a silver handle.

"So, where are we going?" I asked as I stared at the door.

She swung Lero in a circle as she answered- wait, when did she get a hold of Lero? "A small town in southern Italy. The Finder is supposed to be waiting for the others who will go to the location of the Innocence."

"How do you guys find out all this?" Seriously, do they read minds or something? Disregard Wisely.

The small Noah stopped swinging the Earl's golem and put a finger to her lips. "It's a _se-cre-t~_"

I sighed and opened the door that would take us to Italy. Road could be really unreasonable sometimes. Especially when it involved sweets. Then she was almost as bad as Skinn- and that was saying something. We walked through the door and entered a forest that bordered the place where the Finder could be found. Road quickly changed into her 'white form' as the Noahs liked to call their human side. We walked into the Italian town as normally as possible so we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves. I looked around in fascination. The buildings were interesting and colorful, which was a big change from the ones in the Ark. People walked around and talked to each other as if they were all close friends. A market filled with various goods took place farther down the street, and people tried to get a bargain on the items. When I saw a fruit stand, I realized I hadn't eaten anything since last night. My stomach was quick to remind me.

"Do you want to get something from the market?" Road asked as she giggled at my very vocal stomach.

I blushed and nodded mutely. Together we walked to the stand and bought some fruit and sweets. I ate them slowly but hungrily as we searched for the Finder with important information. After I finished the meager meal, I spotted a yellowish-cream cloak that reminded me of a certain night a year ago. I nudged Road and pointed towards the large man with an almost feral grin. She nodded and we walked towards him with deceptively sweet smiles.

"Hey mister, are you waiting for someone?" I asked as I held Road's hand. I was glad Road decided to wear a dress that almost matched mine. It made us seem more like sisters.

The man turned to us with a surprised expression. Now that I was closer, I could see that he wasn't just large, he was muscular and tall. He had a kind face, however. This was going to be really fun.

"Yes, I'm waiting for some of my acquaintances." Wow, the man really shouldn't talk to strangers. I wonder if his mom ever told him that?

This time Road spoke. "Oh? Who are they?" She asked innocently.

The Finder smiled. He was such a fool. "I'm sorry, little miss, but I can't tell you that."

I thought quickly. How could we make this man go with us without it being suspicious? He seemed to like children, but we couldn't just ask him to play with us. That would be weird since we just met. All of a sudden, an idea started to take shape. I smirked to myself in my mind, but put on a sad and cute face.

"Well, mister, if you have enough time, can you help us find our mother? We were separated in the crowd of the market and we can't find her," I said as mock tears came to my eyes. Road saw what I was doing and played along by trying to console me.

The Finder looked at us with sympathy. "Don't cry, I'll help you. You poor children, you must have been scared."

"Th-thank you, mister. You're very kind. No one else payed attention to us," I said as I wiped my tears. This was too easy.

The foolishly kind Finder led us away from the crowd and dropped to our eye level. "Where was the last time you saw your mum? Can you lead me there?"

Road nodded and took the Finder's hand in her free one. We lead him to a deserted place and stopped when there was no sign of people. I could see the poor, poor Finder growing wary. He had a reason to be. But this was his fault; he trusts people too easily. When Road started to explain the 'situation' to him, I silently took my sword out of my bag. I slipped behind the unwitting gent and poised my still sheathed sword to strike. With less than my full power, I struck the man on the neck to knock him out. His last expression before he was out cold was one of shock, anger, and betrayal.

"It's not our fault you aren't fit for war~" Road and I chorused. With that, we dragged him into Road's world.

**_-~*Inside Road's Dream World*~-_**

The Finder who had been knocked out by two children slowly came to. He looked around in a daze, not noticing two figures steadily growing closer. He noticed with panic that he was chained to a wall and couldn't free himself.

"Hey mister, won't you play with us?" Asked the two children who had brought him here.

He looked at the two in fear. It looks like he finally realized the two girls weren't what they seemed. They came closer, one holding a large butcher knife, the other surrounded by pointed candles. The one with long hair that passed her shoulder blades studied the knife with interest. She ran a finger carefully over the blade, inspecting its sharpness. A drop of crimson blood rolled down the cold metal, and she smiled approvingly before licking the small wound. The Finder had had enough and finally gathered enough courage to scream out.

"What are you?! Why are you doing this?!"

The to looked at each other before flashing twin grins. They were cruel and sadistic, and sent a shiver down the man's spine.

"Because it's _fun_~" they said together.

With that, the one with the knife came closer and bent down to the man's eye level. She sat on his legs that were forced to stay forward and out by chains that dug into his skin. She looked at the glinting knife, then the man's face, then back to the knife. A small, dark smile played on her lips as she brought the cruel metal closer and closer to his cheek. The knife rested on his face for a moment before the girl made it slash upwards and across his left eye. Blood splashed out from the wound and hit the small child's face. A muffled scream passed his lips as he bit down on the bottom one so hard it drew blood. The girl laughed as if she were playing a simple game like any normal child. The other girl with spiky, dark blue-black hair and ashen grey skin pouted.

"Layla~ Let me have fun too~"

The girl with long brown-black hair moved to give the other one some space. The other girl took one of the many candles in her hand and drove it into the man's right leg so far it hit the bone. A sickening crack resounded through the strange space as another scream shook the air. Blood flowed from the wound as the girl twisted the candle in an effort to drive it deeper. Once she was seemingly satisfied, the candle wick burned with an eerie purple-blue flame. Slowly, it burned the candle down, and the molten wax seeped into the wound caused by the point. It burned the flesh and left red spots on the man's skin. The liquified wax irritated the wound, but was hot enough to stop the blood flow so he wouldn't bleed out. A creepy smile lit up the girl's face as she studied her work. The girl with long hair, still holding on to her knife, came back over and assessed the wound she had caused to the Finder's face. It was deep, but it wasn't shallow either. It still bled profusely, and he would probably always be blind in his left eye if he lived through this. She discarded that thought quickly, however. No one lived through her and Road's games. She took one of the strange candles with a red-orange flame from the air and let some of the melted wax drip onto the man's bloody face. He screamed loudly at the burning sensation, and she smiled a twisted smile. The heat from the melted candle closed the torn blood vessels and kept the wound from killing the man with blood loss. He sagged against his bindings when the pain stopped, panting heavily and throat raw from screaming.

"Eh? This man isn't very fun~ You can get the information, Layla. I'll just watch," said the other as she took a seat on a floating pink umbrella with a pumpkin on top.

The girl turned to her partner. "Huh? Oh, okay Road. I'll make sure to get it before he goes to sleep~"

When the girl turned back to her 'playmate', she had a dangerous and extremely dark gleam in her eyes. The man shivered under the girl's gaze, his useless eye closed. The girl took the butcher knife and slowly put it to where the candle had been dug into his leg and melted. The flame had gone out by this time, and all that was left was a mass of hardening wax. She chuckled as she dug the knife into the hole, twisting it around and ripping the remnants of the candle from his slightly healed wound. He screamed in agony as the closed blood vessels were once again ripped open and crimson fluid stained the girl's hands. The hole looked gruesome; muscles were torn and bleeding, the artery that the candle had barely missed pulsed with lifeblood, and you could see the floor through it, a small hole gathering the blood that flowed freely.

The girl laid down the knife and brought her hand to the face of the Finder. She lightly grabbed a piece of hardened wax that covered the wound she had dealt to the damaged eye. Pulling at it slightly, she leaned to whisper in his ear.

"Where is the location of the Innocence you were ordered to find, _mister_~?" she questioned sweetly.

The man whimpered in response, but refused to give out any information. The girl clicked her tongue and proceeded pull a small piece of wax off the man's face, taking some flesh with it. The man screamed once more as the girl hummed a merry tune.

"I'll ask again, mister," she said as she studied her work. The place where she had pulled the wax off was red and irritated. It bled slowly, and the girl caught some on her finger. "**_Where is the Innocence?_**"

The man still refused to answer, which made the girl angry. She wrapped her fingers around a larger piece of melted candle that was stuck to the sensitive skin right below his eye. She tore it off at a agonizingly slow rate, ripping a loud scream from the man's raw throat.

Finally, he cracked. "M-Mater. It's at the city of Mater! There is a rumor of a ghost there! Pl-please don't kill me!"

The girl hummed as she thought about the man's plea. The look on his face was great. Tears threatened to fall, his eyes were wide and pupils dialated, and his lips were trembling. She smiled and brought out a sword from nowhere. Carefully, she cut the man's bindings. He smiled, and attempted to stand. That proved to be impossible, however, for he looked down and saw he had lost his legs.

"Sorry, but I don't like leaving my playmates while they're still breathing~!"

The man tried to scream, but he couldn't- he was too shocked. Blood poured from his severed legs, the red-stained white bone standing out amongst the bloody flesh. He saw the bottom half of his legs by the girl, and she cut them again and again. The blood flew everywhere and landed on her. Yet her smile was so serene, like some heavenly being. Like a blood-stained angel. She came back over to the man who had started feeling dizzy from blood loss. She once again picked up the knife that had been laying idly by him. She inspected it, and used the cleanest part of the Finder's clothes to clean the blood off. She put it in her bag and looked back at the man. A sweet and gentle smile adorned her face, but her piercing golden-brown eyes flashed darkly.

"_Goodnight~_"

With that, the Finder's head flew from his shoulders. Blood spurted everywhere from his severed neck, the jugular vein still attempting to pump lifeblood to the decapitated head. She went over to where the head had rolled and picked it up, the red liquid spilling from it staining her hands. She looked into the fearful and glassy eyes of the Finder one last time before throwing it towards the body. The second girl came over to the one who had gotten the information and smiled.

"Let's go back to the Ark and get you into the shower. Then we can get some real food and go play with the Exorcists~!"

The girl covered in blood nodded. "Okay, I want to go mess with Tyki before we go!"

Together they stepped through a checkered door and laughed happily. Later that day, a bloody and mutilated body would be found by the townspeople, and the small, tranquil town would never be the same.

* * *

**Zera: I felt like a psychopath while I wrote this. ._. And my mom almost caught me writing the bloodiest part. **

**Layla: Wow... That would have been hard to explain. By the way, when can I play with the Exorcists? ':|**

**Road: Yeah, yeah! I wanna play with Allen! :D**

**Zera: Hahaha, that won't be for a while. :)**

**Both: Awwwwww... :(**


	8. The Doll's Last Song

~***Chapter 7: The Doll's Last Song***~

* * *

"We're back~!" exclaimed Road and I.

I threw open the doors of the dining room and saw all of the Noahs- minus a few who rarely come around- sitting around the table eating a slightly late lunch. They stared at us for a few moments, and I wondered if I missed any blood that had splattered on me. Soon, however, they greeted us as we sat down to eat. I had to wonder if we startled them. Tyki's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"So, did you complete the first half of your mission?" He asked as he took a bit of turkey from a large platter.

Road nodded enthusiastically while I snatched some food from various plates. "Yep! Layla did most of the work though; the man was boring. Plus she looked like she need to have a little fun~"

"Thanks, but I thought he was pretty interesting. He tried his best not to scream even though it must have hurt like heck," I giggled.

Road giggled as well, and the rest of the family looked at us with slight wariness. Well, except for the Earl, but he was special.

"Well, I have to admit it was interesting when he didn't notice that his legs were cut off and-"

Tyki leaned over the table and stuffed a lollipop in her mouth. "Okay, you can talk about your twisted games later. I, as well as the rest of us, are trying to eat."

Road pouted but said no more as she licked the candy on a stick. I just smirked at Tyki's remark before starting on the food I had piled onto my plate. As lunch continued, we talked about random stuff like any normal family does. Like how the weather was, what kinds of things are going on in the world, _plans to kill off the Exorcists slowly and painfully_... Yep, just normal family-type stuff. The calm didn't last when dessert was brought out, though. Apparently 'Dero and Devi like getting sent to hell and back, because they started yet _another_ food fight. Everything was fine and dandy, and the others just pretended like a pie hadn't just flown by their face. That is, until a certain fat man with elf ears and a top hat got hit by a piece of chocolate cake. Oh, they were gonna go to hell five times for that. Three coming from the Earl, two from Lulu. The rest of us watched as they were dragged off into an unknown room by the Earl followed closely by Lulubell in her cat form. They gave us looks that pleaded for help, but we ignored them.

No one wanted to deal with an angry Earl. It was like dealing with Road, Tyki, and I infuriated at the same time. And _I_ was bad enough alone.

Before the door shut on Jasdevi's horrified faces, I said a few simple words. "I will pray for you at your funeral."

Then the door shut on them and all hope for them was lost. Oh well, back to my apple pie and talking about the Exorcist's demise.

After some random talk about random subjects once all the extra food and dishes were cleared away, I stood up. "Well, Road and I should be getting back to our mission. It's already about dark," I said as I stretched.

"Really? How can you tell?" asked Road.

A playful smile tugged at my lips. "I just can, Road-chan~ Oh look, I rhymed!" I laughed.

Tyki shook his head in exasperation, but Sheryl cleared his throat to draw our attention. He smiled apologetically before standing up.

"Sorry, Layla, but I need Road to come with me." He looked over at Road, trying to control his nosebleed. "Alright, Road~?"

Road pouted, making Sheryl's nosebleed worse. "Aw, but I wanna mess with the Exorcists."

"Sorry, Road, but I need you to come with me to a ball tonight. But I'll buy you as much candy as you want!" He said as he hugged Road.

That got Road to say okay, but she still looked at me with a pout. Before she left she mouthed, "_Make sure to tease them and tell me about it_". I nodded, mischief clearly evident in my eyes. Tyki apparently noticed this, because he came over to where I was standing and leaned on me. Even though I was relatively smaller than him. And hated people all over me. The nerve of the dumb, irritating bloke.

"Well," he started, a smirk making its appearance. "It seems like I'll have to accompany you. The Earl said it's not time to show ourselves to the Exorcists, and you'll no doubt be itching to play with them. I guess I'll have to make sure you don't go _too_ far."

I pouted in a fashion similar to Road, but on the inside I was smiling. Finally, I could go on a mission with Tyki! Even though the Akuma would do most of the work, Millenie never said I couldn't mess with them. He only said it was not yet time for the _Noahs_ to show themselves, and _I'm_ not a Noah. Oh how I loved finding loopholes. I followed Tyki out of the room, but not before waving a goodbye to Wisely who was left alone at the table. We shut the door as Tyki asked me the location of the Innocence. I told him it was at a town in southern Italy called Mater. I also told him about some other information that Road and I had discovered about the deserted town before we left the scene of our game. Tyki nodded and smiled a lopsided grin while ruffling my hair. I huffed and tried to fix the mess as he led me to a door that would no doubt take us to the ghost town. We walked through it, and so started part two.

**_-~*Not far from Mater*~-_**

Three figures ran towards an abandoned city, the moon smiling down on them. One had silver-white hair, looking almost as if it was made of moonlight itself. The second had a waterfall of black-blue tied into a ponytail. Both wore black coats with silver emblems fastened on them, while their companion wore a cloak that was a yellow-white. He had a bandage wrapped around the bottom portion of his face, while the others faces were covered in the night's shadows.

They were Exorcists sent by the Black Order to find the Innocence hidden in a doll. The so-called Ghost of Mater.

**_-~*Back in Mater*~-_**

"Ah, greetings Noah-sama What are my orders?" asked an Akuma that looked like some sort of twisted jester.

Tyki looked upon the bodies of Finders emotionlessly. "Well it seems you've done a good job of getting rid of nuisances. Look for the doll that carries the Innocence and kill anyone who gets in the way."

"Yes, Noah-sama." said the Akuma. As soon as it spoke, it was gone to obey Tyki's orders.

I giggled slightly. I could never get used to anyone calling Tyki Noah-sama or Tyki-sama. It sounded too weird. Especially since Tyki looked like a poor hobo in his white form. I pulled on his sleeve and motioned for me to pick me up. I sighed when he gave me a 'why-the-hell-should-I-do-that' look.

"Come on, Tyki! You _know_ I can't jump high enough to get on top of a roof! And I hope you didn't think we're staying down here while trying to stay hidden," I said as Tyki's mouth formed a smal 'o'. Seriously, I'm starting to think Road has a good reason to call him Baka Tyki.

He shut his mouth and picked me up. I swear I could see a small blush on his face- probably for not thinking. We landed on the roof, and not a second too soon. As soon as we hid ourselves, two Exorcists and a Finder came to see the destruction caused by the Jester. '_Whoops, I'm making up nick-names again._'

However, an explosion from further inside the abandoned city drew them away. Tyki and I exchanged glances, then followed them on the rooftops. When we arrived, I saw a small, silver-haired Exorcist fighting Jester. I looked over on one of the rooftops, but pulled Tyki down when I saw a long-haired Exorcist watching his comrade. I wasn't exactly sure if he was a girl or a guy, but I guessed the latter. I stiffened slightly when I noticed him looking at a barrier-type thing protecting two figures surrounded by level one Akuma. He drew a black sword, ran his finger along the edge, and attacked the two Akuma. They stood no chance and blew up with one blow. I saw him ask one of the fallen Finders something, then leave the man to his fate as he approached the barrier. I looked back to where Jester and Mr. Monochrome (as I have decided to call him) had stopped fighting. Jester looked back and forth between the two as if confused, the proceeded to snarl at Mr. Monochrome like a rabid dog.

Meanwhile, Samurai Pretty-boy (another nickname) ran away with the two people who had been in the barrier. When had he deactivated it, and how? Anyway, he was being pretty cold-hearted by leaving his partner to face a level two alone- and an angry one at that. All it took was a moment for him to disappear as Mr. Monochrome prepared to battle the Akuma once again. I sighed and turned to Tyki.

"Tyki, you better go after the Samurai Bishounen. I'll stay here and look after Mr. Monochrome."

Tyki looked at me, seemingly amused at my nicknames. "Alright, but don't do anything stupid. Also, meet up with me as soon as possible."

"Yes, my dear nii-sama." I quipped as he once again ruffled my hair. Why did he like to do that so much?

As I turned back to the battle unfolding before me, he disappeared. I watched it with an intensity rarely seen by my family members. The Exorcist and Akuma clashed, both thrown back by the force of the resulting blast. The Monochrome Exorcist dug his large silver arm- which I deduced to be parasitic Innocence- into the wall and sent it flying into Jester. Jester cut the slab of rock in half, but didn't see the Exorcist flying towards him on the large rock. '_Hmm, reminds me of a clown..._' I thought. He cut the Akuma in half with his claw, but it disappeared. I saw him look backwards, and a copy of himself ran him through with his fake Innocence arm. The real Monochrome Clown (his new nickname) knocked him back with his real Innocence arm.

I already knew Jester's power because I had often talked with him after he became a level two. He always liked to copy me and freak me out for some reason. Maybe it was because I was sub-human? I shook the unnecessary thoughts from my mind and looked back to the battle. Jester's bottom half went back to what he looked like as an Akuma, but his top half still looked like the Monochrome Clown. They were speaking one second, but then Jester stabbed the Exorcist with his fake Innocence and knocked him through about four, maybe five buildings. They were ruining the creepy but pretty architecture. Damn them.

I ignored this and rushed over to where the Monochrome Exorcist had finally stopped. He was muttering something under his breath, then starting yelling about someone name Komui fixing something. This guy was really strange. All of a sudden, both of us heard a sound as the floor gave in and swallowed us. Thankfully, the Exorcist didn't see me. The bad part was, he caught on to a chandelier while I was stuck free-falling probably over a hundred feet with no way of slowing down. Thankfully my time with the Noah family had trained my reflexes and abilities. If that was not so, I most likely would have died. I saw the Exorcist fall from the chandelier and quickly hid in the shadows. He landed with a loud thud, but soon got over the pain and looked around. A plan started to form in my mind, and I took this opportunity to speak to him.

"Are... Are you okay?"

His head snapped towards me, and his stance was ready to deflect an attack. I acted scared and flinched back into the shadows. Seeing this, he lowered his guard. He was still wary of me, however.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" He asked with a polite and kind smile.

I hesitated as he moved towards me slowly as if to not scare me. "K-Kurai," I lied. "My name is Kurai, and I was abandoned here. Who are you, mister?"

The boy, who seemed to be around fifteen, smiled gently at me and kneeled to my eye level. "I'm Allen Walker. Nice to meet you, Kurai."

I smiled shyly at him. Looking closer, he wasn't what I thought an Exorcist would look like. I imagined them to be older men and women spewing nonsense about God and the Bible. This person, however, was just a _fifteen year old boy_. He was only about three years older than me! If the Exorcists had gotten me, I would be working for them right now at the tender age of _twelve_! Not that working with the Noahs was normal, but still! This just proves my theory that God is a sadist equal to or above Road. And he likes to torture young children the most.

Snapping back to reality, I realized I had started walking with 'Allen' down the underground pathways. We walked through many halls, small crawl spaces, and other things before he finally stopped.

"Wh... What should I do...?" He muttered.

I leaned a bit closer to hear him. That proved hard, because we were in yet another crawl space. Soon he started freaking out.

"AAAHHH! I shouldn't have wondered around so carelessly!" He cried, most likely forgetting I was right behind him. "This place is a freaking maze! I'm not supposed to get lost like some missing child!"

I sighed silently. Was he _always_ like this?

He then ceased his yelling. "If only Timcampy was here..." He sniffled.

'_Timcampy? What the bloody hell is that? I don't think that's Samurai Pretty-boy's name..._' I thought confusedly.

All of a sudden, we heard the Samurai Pretty-boy yelling something along the lines of "Return of the Apocalypse... Hell's Insects, First Illusion!" Allen reached out his Innocence arm past a hole that was the exit. He climbed out, and I watched silently as Mr. Samurai accused him of protecting an Akuma. Oh how wrong he was. And Allen was the one to point this out. I heard something about an eye than can see Akuma, and I stored this information in my memory for later use. As it turns out, the fake Allen was the Finder- Toma or something like that- and the Finder was the Akuma. Jester sent the Samurai (apparently named Kanda, as said by Allen) flying through a wall, pinned him against a wall, and then slashed him with fake Innocence. Strangely, Kanda didn't die. I chose this time to come out of the crawl space as Allen slashed the Akuma and snuck away with his partner and the injured Finder. I ran up beside him and looked at the bloody samurai worriedly.

"Are they...all right? What was that? Why did... Why did it attack Mr. Samurai?" I asked, fake tears threatening to fall down my cheeks. I really should be an actor.

Allen smiled at me, but it was strained. He had a hard time carrying both the Finder and Kanda, and he had no idea where he was. I, however, wasn't afraid of such things. I could feel Tyki's presence somewhere in the shadows behind me. I would be safe as long as he was here.

Just then, a song echoed through the underground passage. We followed the song until we came to a large underground room. There, sitting amongst the dirt and dust, was a beautiful doll hugging an ugly human. To my still childish mind, it reminded me of a fairy tail my mother once told me after a particularly bad day when I was four. The doll had long, wavy golden hair and a strange piece of metal on her head. When she noticed us and understood we had heard their exchange, she took a stone column and threw it at us. Luckily, my reflexes were good and apparently so were Allen's. He set his injured comrades down as I watched him hurl one of the thrown columns back. I stayed in the shadows and watched as the pillar of rock hit the others and smashed them to bits, effectively ridding the violent doll of any weapons. He reasoned with the doll, and they came to an agreement that of she was allowed to stay by the man named Guzol until she died, her heart would be theirs. How touching and tragic.

They settled down after Kanda and the Finder's wounds were bandaged. Lala, the doll, explained that Guzol was the only one within 500 years to accept her and ask her to sing. She pleaded to let her stay by his side until he stopped moving and his heart stopped beating. It was at that point that Kanda had woken up and shouted a firm "No!". He told the foolishly kindhearted Allen to take the heart, the Innocence, now because they could not wait that long. What a cruel and cold-hearted man this person named Kanda was. But Allen's only answer was a firm "I can't". They argued, and Kanda ended up punching the sweet, naive Allen. All the things Kanda said were cruel, but right. I am proof of that. I'm sitting where watching these two fight, and they aren't even paying me any attention. But, something made my heart hurt when I saw Allen... No, the Monochrome Clown get punched. He was pure hearted; so very unlike me. My heart was probably as black as pitch- a small, lighter spot reserved only for the Noah.

I shook my head to clear the thoughts that seemed ridiculous. Now was not the time. I heard Kanda... No, Samurai Pretty-boy ask if the Monochrome Clown had anything important to him. To say the least, I was surprised at his answer.

"There was something important... But I lost it long ago... I just don't want to see this happen, because I want to protect everything I can!"

What? He wants... To protect everything he can? What kind of human is this person?

The moment was ruined by a loud explosion, and I brought my thoughts back to my mission. I could still feel Tyki's presence somewhere close. I need to take that doll's heart- _now_.

It seems that Jester beat me to it, however. He had the doll in hand, the Innocence ripped from its chest. He acted ecstatic about it. That is, until a powerful burst of energy drew our attention to a very pissed-off Allen. He looked positively livid, and his Innocence reacted to his emotions. The murderous rage changed his weapon of God into a gun, and he fired at the Akuma that had dared to attack the doll named Lala. He changed into sand, but that didn't stop the Clown that served God. Even when he was swallowed by the sin that is the Akuma, he broke out and revealed its true body. Just as the Akuma tried to attack the weary Allen who started to cough up his own blood, the cold-hearted samurai saved him. Together, they sent the Jester into oblivion. To say I was in awe of their control over their Innocence was an understatement. Even I could not control Yami to Hikari- as I have named my Innocence- that well.

I watched in silence as Lala moved once more, but was no longer the doll Guzol had loved. As she sung, the Exorcists left. I hid in the shadows, awaiting the time to take the Innocence. I walked over when I had assumed the song was finished and gently told Guzol to take out Lala's heart.

Guzol looked at me with pain and slight fear. "No, not until my last breath."

I sighed, slightly regretful of my next words. "Either you take it out or I will. I must take it. But I assure you, you will follow right behind."

The old human let out a small sigh and resigned to his fate. He gently took out the doll's heart, and she stopped her singing once and for all. I brought out my sword and whispered four words as I brought it down to end the poor man's life.

"_Thank you, and goodnight._"

I took the Innocence from the lifeless hands and walked to where Tyki was no doubt waiting. As I passed a fallen pillar, I saw a lone flower. '_It couldn't hurt, right?' _I plucked the meager offering and went back to lay it on the pitiful man's still chest. Footsteps could be heard coming through the passages, so I hurried to my savior's hiding spot. We ran out of the abandoned city of Mater and stopped once we reached the Ark gate.

"You okay?" Tyki whispered.

I nodded, but buried my face in his chest as I embraced him. He patted my head awkwardly in comfort. Tyki obviously wasn't used to the caring big brother role. I giggled a little as I thought of this.

Feeling slightly better, but still burying my fingers in Tyki's clothes, I walked through the gate that led into the Ark. I was home, I had completed my mission successfully, and I had discovered two interesting people. Today would be a pretty good day. Too bad I was feeling slightly off.

* * *

**Zera: For some reason, I felt really sad during that chapter in the manga and episode in the anime. :( I actually really liked Lala. I have the English lyrics of her song from the anime memorized. :) Btw, I had to keep looking back at those chapters to write this. It's been so long since I read the first few chapters. XP**

**Layla: ... I feel... Confused and... Depressed... *sits in emo corner***

**Tyki: *sits in emo corner trying to cheer Layla up like a good big brother* :| I have no idea what I'm doing. **

**Zera: Aha.. Hahaha... Ha... Well, it's that thought that counts... I guess. **

**Road: Zera, either give me a year supply of candy or LET ME PLAY WITH ALLEN!**

**Zera: BE PATIENT, CHILD! GAWD. Well, um... Thank you for reading my fanfic! *bows***


	9. The Ball and Layla's Resolve

**~*Chapter 8: The Ball and Layla's Resolve*~**

* * *

"Layla, you okay?"

I looked at Road and saw genuine concern in her eyes. I must have been too quiet.

"Yeah, it's just that... That the Exorcist I met wasn't like I imagined them to be..." I answered as a stared at the wall of my bedroom.

Road and I had been talking after I got back to the Ark. Tyki had gone to report to Millenie, but promised to be back soon. He must have noticed how off I was acting. Damn it. Why did I have to be so sentimental?

Road was quiet for a moment as she thought about something. Her face was carefully blank as she spoke to me.

"Would you rather be with them?"

I snapped my head around so fast I was surprised I didn't get whiplash. I could feel how wide my eyes were as I stared at my adoptive sister. My mouth felt dry as I opened and closed it a few times. This was a rare instance where my breath was taken from me.

"No! I'll _never_ go with them! I-I _couldn't_..."

I grabbed Road and hugged her, my emotions taking over me. I could never leave her and Tyki and the rest of them. I've already lost my family a time too many. Just the mere thought of losing them almost brought me to tears.

_Great_, why did I have to remember my past yesterday? It always made it hard to control my emotions.

"It's okay, Layla. We won't leave you or hurt you. We aren't like those sub-humans."

I felt Road's small arms wrap around me and pat my back. She whispered reassuring words in my ear like she was comforting a small child. I didn't mind, though. It felt like it had been an eternity since someone had done such a thing. I felt tears well up and threaten to spill over. It was times like this that I wish I had amnesia and couldn't remember even my name.

"You should sleep," Road said gently. It was also times like this that reminded me of Road's real age.

I shook my head. "They'll appear in my dreams, those memories. Please don't make me." Oh Lord, I sounded like a little kid.

Road pulled back slightly and smiled at me reassuringly. "Then I'll just have to stay with you and make sure they don't."

I could feel my body relaxing slightly. If Road stayed here, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe the nightmares would stay away. Maybe, _just maybe_, cruel faces and familiar blood wouldn't haunt my dreams.

I let Road push me gently onto my back as she stood from the bed. The warm blankets covered me, and Road layed beside me holding my hand. I vaguely remembered something like this happening before almost a year ago. It brought me comfort that she would be willing to stay by my side. After all, the Noahs rarely care for anyone that wasn't their family.

I mentally shook my head. '_No_,' I thought. '_I'm not just another sub-human now. We are family._'

A sleepy smile lit up my face as my eyes slowly closed. I could see Road smile back kindly, and that was the last thing I saw before sleep took me away in its gentle embrace.

Maybe... Maybe I wouldn't have to deal with the past for a while.

**_-~*The next morning*~-_**

I woke up to feeling the presence of the Earl in my room. The first thing I thought was '_Why did I dream of pineapples dancing the samba?_'

That was the weirdest dream ever. I blame Road for it. Now I will never be able to look at Millenie without thinking about a him with bunny ears dancing with pineapples. Thank you _oh-so-much_, dear sister of mine. And screw you.

"Oh, you're finally awake Layla-chan~! Did you sleep well~?"

The Earl's strange voice brought me out of my strange thoughts. I thought about various things for a second before replying,

"Good. But I blame Road if I start laughing madly if pineapples and bunny ears are brought into a conversation."

Right then and there, I wished I had some way to capture the Earl's greatest 'WTF' look. It made me want to laugh. _Hard_. That was probably the most defined look of extreme confusion and weirded-outness he has ever had. Not including those when he actually looks like a human. But those weren't as funny because he didn't have to keep that enormous grin on his face all the time.

"Well, I suppose it's time for you to get up~" he said, sounding a little strained. Probably still wondering what in the seven hells I meant by my statement.

I gave the large man a slight smile. "Okay, but I'm not to be blamed if Devi and 'Dero annoy me more than usual and suffer more intense punishment~!"

The Earl's smile returned to normal as he chuckled. He nodded at me and headed out of the room so I could get dressed. A gentleman, as always. And I need to stop thinking about every little thing that comes to mind.

I slipped off of my black-sheeted bed and slowly made my way to my wardrobe. I opened the wooden doors and peered at my relatively large collection of clothes- most of which were dresses. I carefully took out a black shirt with long, large sleeves and a deep crimson ribbon around the midsection. I also chose a crimson skirt that reached just above my knees, black and grey knee socks, and doll shoes like Road's. I sometimes think our tastes are too similar.

After slipping on my apparel- as well as the choker I had received from Lulu- I skipped out of my room and to the dining room. I met no one on the white streets of the Ark until I was two-thirds of the way to my destination.

"Lero! What are you doing here?" I asked curiously. The umbrella golem rarely left the Earl's side.

"Ah! Layla, Lero! I was looking for Earl-sama after he disappeared, Lero!"

I tipped my head to the side slightly as I grabbed Lero's handle. "Oh~ Millenie was just in my bedroom waking me up. I think he went ahead to the dining room."

Lero went quiet for a moment. He obviously didn't think of the Earl going there. This was why the little pumpkin amuses me.

"By the way; Lero, what time is it?"

The golem snapped out if his thoughts. "Oh, it's around midday, Lero. You've slept for almost half a day, Lero."

The rest of the walk was quiet. Lero didn't complain since I let him rest against my shoulder instead of twirling him around, and I thought of various things. One of those being the best way to get bloodstains off of clothes. And what the Earl was hiding under his ridiculous top hats. Such are the thoughts of the slightly insane.

Almost too quickly, I arrived at the doors leading to one of my favorite rooms in the Ark. I opened them with a bright smile, and was greeted by the sight of most of my family doing their own thing. Millenie was sitting quietly-no doubt watching the rest of us- while the twins made a spectacle of themselves. Wisely had his eyes closed and was quiet as he probably tried to filter out the twins' bickering. Lulubell was curled up on her seat in cat form as Skinn ate various candies. Finally, Road was forcing Tyki to help her with her schoolwork. Sheryl was nowhere to be found, but that was expected.

Road waved at me from her seat. "Oh, good morning Layla! Do you wanna help me with my homework? Tyki's an idiot."

"Hey, I am not!" Tyki said indignantly.

I rolled my eyes as I looked at the work. "Tyki, yes you are. The answer to everything is not 42. This isn't even math- it's history."

The table was quiet for a few seconds before Devi and 'Dero fell on the floor laughing. They obviously thought Tyki's answers were hilarious. Sometimes I wonder if anyone around here other than Millenie has a coherent thought process.

Tyki scoffed. "Well then, girl, what is the answer to this?"

My savior shoved a paper in my face in a very childish manner. Looking at it closely, I saw it had various math problems on it. One of them was circled, and I looked at the equation. It was (4+7) • [(8-9)+32] = ?

"Hmm, if I do this... And add... It equals..." I mumbled.

The Road watched me in curiosity as my face lit up and a triumphant grin spread across my lips.

"The answer is 42! _Wait_..."

Tyki smirked. "See, what'd I tell you? Forty-two is always the answer."

I pouted. "Not fair! That was a coincidence! And if a certain number is the answer to anything, then it has to be eight!"

The rest of the table was silent for a moment.

"Elaborate," Tyki said thoughtfully.

I smiled slyly. "Look! This is the figure for eight," I drew an '8' on a blank sheet of paper. "And this is the symbol for infinity," I turned the paper so the previous figure was on its side.

I swear I've never heard the Noahs this quiet before. That was before Tyki snapped his fingers, of course.

"Ah, that makes sense!"

It was then quiet until the Akuma servants brought lunch to the table. I think I just made something break with my explanation. Either that or the Noahs- excluding Tyki- were thinking that it was a bad decision to let the gentleman hobo take care of me. Oh well.

"So, Millenie~" Road said in an attempt to disperse the unusual quiet. "You said something was going to happen tonight that all of us have to attend?"

The Earl snapped out of his reverie. "Ah, yes~ Thank you for reminding me, Road~!" The man cleared his throat. "Tonight we will be attending a ball~ Everyone is required to attend, except for Jesdevi. I have a mission for them~"

All of a sudden, the table erupted in chatter.

"Aw, but I don't like balls. They're boring!" Whined Road.

"Yay, we don't have to go, hii!" Yelled Jasdero

Devitto cheered. "Whoo-hoo! We don't have to wear dressy pants!"

"You two are so simple," commented Wisely.

Skinn stayed quiet and continued to eat his candy.

Lulubell yawned and jumped into Millenie's lap. "Will Layla attend as well, Earl-sama?"

The Earl chuckled. "Yes, Layla will be attending as well."

I heard a whistle from where Tyki was sitting. "Oh~? This will be interesting. I'm actually looking forward to this party."

I groaned and let my head hit the table with a dull thud. "Shut up, Master Hobo."

"Hey!" Tyki yelled as the twins laughed.

Road came over and patted my head. "I'll tell you something to make it easier. Just imagine massacring all the annoying people in the most painful and bloody ways!"

My face went slack for a moment before twisting into an eerie grin. "Good idea, Road~! Now I'm kinda looking forward to his thing!"

Road and I giggled darkly as the rest of the table backed away slightly. The Earl's smile stretched wider as he looked at us.

"You can imagine whatever you wish, but remember that you can't make your fantasies real~"

I crossed my arms and sighed. "_Fine_~ I'll do my best not to maul someone. But I can't promise anything about the humans I may meet after the event!"

The Earl stood up and made his way to the door. As he passed Road and I, he patted our heads and chuckled. I took that as a sign that any humans that weren't coming to the ball were okay to maul. '_Oh hey, that rhymed!'_

The rest of us quickly finished eating and went our sesperate ways. Well, except for me and Road. She insisted that I go to the house that she, Sheryl, and her 'mother' shared. At first I was reluctant because I had never met the woman that stood by Sheryl's side before. But you can never say no to Road- she _always_ gets what she wants. Sometimes I wonder if she's really been around for over 35 years.

Road created one of her doors that led to the mansion she stayed in when not at the Ark. I had to admit, the place was impressive. Living in the Ark made the large mansion seem small, however. But nevertheless, it was a place fit for a minister.

"Oh! Road and Layla-chan, you're early!"

My head turned towards the voice that called us. There, standing in the doorway, was a woman who was quite beautiful. She had fair hair and skin, and wore a long Victorian dress. She seemed fragile, like she could break easily.

"Hello mother. How are you feeling?" asked Road in her human form. When did she change, anyway?

The woman- whose name was Tricia, as told by Sheryl- smiled. "I'm feeling fine, if a little weak." She turned to me, and I swear that my heart almost stopped. She looked so much like... No, I can't think of that.

"How are you, Layla-chan? It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Road has told me how close you two are."

I put on my mask and smiled like I had perfected so long ago. "I am fine, Mrs. Kamelot. The pleasure is all mine," I bowed slightly, the smile still plastered on my face.

The woman- I found it hard to call her familiarly- led us inside to a large room that I assumed to be the main area. There were expensive looking couches and chairs, as well as a hearth that seemed to have been used recently. The room gave off a warm feeling that made my throat feel tight with remembrance. I felt Road pull me over to a deep grey couch and sit beside me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked me with concern lacing her voice.

I was silent for a moment. "No... She, she reminds me too much of my mother..." I choked out.

I felt the Noah of Dreams pet my head comfortingly like she would always do after I had a particularly nasty nightmare. We sat like that for a while, in comfortable silence as the distant sound of maids and butlers preparing for the ball kept us company. After what seemed like hours, I felt another, familiar presence enter the room. I jumped from the couch, ran to the opening door, and jumped onto the unsuspecting person.

"Tyki~!"

_"Oof!_"

Both Tyki and I ended up as a pile on the floor. There was a silence until Road burst into a fit of giggles. Tyki groaned from under me.

"Did you _have_ to tackle hug me? Can't you ever greet me normally?" he said breathlessly.

I giggled. "Nope! And what exactly is a normal greeting supposed to be? Scratch that; what exactly is considered normal in this family besides insanity and bloodlust?"

Tyki opened his mouth, but shut it again. "Good point."

"Oh, Tyki! You're here," said Tricia from the door way leading to... Somewhere.

Tyki smiled as he got to his feet, me still clinging to him. "Hello, Tricia. How are you?"

"I'm fine. It seems like we've gained another Road, doesn't it?" Amusement was evident in her voice as she looked at me clinging to Tyki in the same way Road clings to the Earl.

I sometimes think that maybe I've been picking up too many of her habits.

The Noah of Pleasure groaned. "You have absolutely no idea. It's like someone cloned her and named the copy Layla!"

Tricia laughed as Road and I giggled.

"Well, Layla and I are gonna go to my room to pick out an dress for the ball." Road turned to me. "I have some things that'll look great on you!"

I groaned as Road dragged me from the room. "Not another game of dress up!"

**_-~*Right before the ball at dusk*~-_**

I walked with Road and Tyki to the ballroom where the event would be held. From almost right after lunch till dusk, my adoptive sister made me dress up in God knows how many outfits. I really need to get her a new doll that doesn't die so quickly.

I wore a long, gothic-Victorian black dress that reached my ankles. The front was open to a golden-amber material that almost matched my eyes. The sleeves were long and had ruffles that covered most of my hands, and the neck was rectangular and stopped a little below my collar bone. On my neck was a black choker with an amber jewel hanging from it. Part of my deep brown-black hair was tied into a bun at the back of my head and pulled some of he locks away from my face. The rest fell freely down my back.

Road was in a dress similar to mine, except that the amber was a deep purple, the black was a light lavender, and it fell a little below her knees. She wore black doll shoes while I wore slight heels, and her spiky hair was free.

Tyki, meanwhile, wore his usual tuxedo albeit a little dressier. That is why I dislike males somewhat. They can just wear the same thing every day and look great while us girls have to sit in front of the mirror for half an hour.

Soon, we arrived at the place where the ball was being held. I could hear the humans talking and laughing. No doubt talking how much better they were and flaunting their riches. How stupid.

Tyki opened the large doors and I was met with a sight unlike any other. Beautifully dressed men and women chatted and danced in the grand ballroom. Musicians played merry tunes on an array if instruments. I couldn't help but think how beautiful it sounded. Children my age and older laughed and talked in one corner away from the dancing adults. I must admit, I would be infatuated by some of them if I was a normal girl. Too bad for them that I'm not normal.

Nevertheless, I greeted each person who spoke to me with a smile that could fool anyone who didn't know me. I could see some of the younger boys looking at Road and I. For what reason, I had no idea.

Road grabbed my hand. "Come on, Layla! Lets go meet the others," she said as she led me towards a group of children.

"Ah! W-wait, I don't think-" I protested in vain.

In seconds we were with the small group. They greeted Road and glanced at me with curiosity.

One dark-haired, blue-eyed girl decided to voice what everyone was thinking. "Who's this, Road?"

Road gave me a smile and gestured for me to introduce myself. I took a slight breath ad gave a small, charming smile. For some reason, some of the boys blushed.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Layla Belcross." I curtsied slightly as I introduced myself.

One of the boys nervously smiled to me. "Nice to meet you, Layla. I'm Mark Nightingale."

I nodded and pretended to be interested in all those humans who introduced themselves to me. Oh how I wanted to slit their throat and make them shut up. They boasted about their parents' statuses and power and wealth, and they sickened me how they rode on their parents' names. I could practically feel my disgust for the human race growing as they went on about their expensive toys and large houses- which, I must add, paled in comparison to the Ark.

It took all my restraint to not kill them then and there and keep that damn smile on my face. The only thing that kept me from doing that were the scenarios of their gruesome deaths that I made up in my head. Well that and Road's promise to go to town tomorrow if I manage to make it through this.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar back. Seeing this as the chance to escape, I ran towards the person gracefully and hugged them from behind.

"Onii-sama! I was wondering where you were!" I exclaimed with a pout.

Tyki turned his head to me with surprise evident on his face. Probably because I called him 'onii-sama'. What does he expect? We're in a public place and it would look rude to just call him Tyki.

All of a sudden, he put on his signature shit-eating grin. I just knew that I was going to punch him later.

"Layla-hime, there you are! I was wondering where you and Road ran off to." Yep, totally going to punch him. Maybe with a fork.

"Oh? Who's this, Lord Tyki?" Asked a blond who was hanging all over the Noah. How vulgar. Bloody bitch.

I struggled to keep the smile on my face for this... _Thing_. "Hello, miss. I'm Layla Belcross, Tyki-nii-sama's adoptive sister."

The woman smiled, but I knew it was as fake as mine. She cooed over how 'cute' I was. We'll see how cute it is when I break the arm that's hanging a little too low on _my_ Tyki. I could tell she was ready for me to go away. Getting irritated at the dumb woman, I put on my best 'You-can't-refuse-me-I'm-too-cute' face and puppy dog eyes. Sometimes I'm glad I'm a talented actor.

"Pretty miss, can I please have a dance with my onii-sama? I haven't been able to play with him much recently, and I miss him."

I saw the woman weakening, just like I planned. I kept up my facade until the woman finally gave in and let me lead my dear '_onii-sama'_ away from her. When we were finally able to escape to the balcony, Tyki leaned on the railing and sighed.

"Thanks _imouto_. Even if I'm the Noah of Pleasure, women like that make me want to kill them where they stand. I would never let my Tease anywhere near 'em"

I looked away from my adoptive brother. "Hmph. She was a bloody bitch. Hangin' all over you like that."

I heard him snort. "You jealous?" I could practically hear the smirk in Tyki's voice.

"Maybe," I said without looking at him. "You're _my_ brother; _my_ savior. I'm not about to let some impudent wench like that..._thing_ hang all over you."

I felt a hand pat my head suddenly, and looked over at Tyki. He was smiling, and I smiled back. Even if Road and I are close, Tyki and I will be the closest. I'm not sure how this happened, but I'm happy it did.

It was also a plus that I got to do whatever my insanity asks me to do because the Noahs wish to wipe out the human race. Oh, the joys of being slightly mad.

I heard Tyki sigh as he looked up at the half moon hanging in the sky. "Well, I guess I should go back out there. The Earl will have my hide if he finds out I skipped." He looked over his shoulder as he began to leave. "You coming, brat?"

I huffed. "Be there in a minute, _Tyki-pon_. I need some more air."

I heard him say something along the lines of "Have it your way. And stop calling me Tyki-pon, you damn brat!" Hah. I am never gonna stop calling him that. I'm also going to punch him later for various reasons.

As I stood on the balcony under the moon, the sounds of the ball I had abandoned barely reached my ears. The night breeze blew my hair slightly as I thought about various things ranging from somber to ridiculous. '_Why the hell did I think about that dream with the pineapples again?'_

I thought back to the mission in Mater, and to The Exorcist that had shattered my previous prejudice to pieces. Allen Walker. The Monochrome Clown. My opposite and the bane of my existence. He was so kind even though he had lost everything. He had stood through the insanity and came out saner than I could ever be.

_Why_? Why were we so different? I can't understand it. I hate it. I..._ I want him to die_. Even if its petty, I want the pure Exorcist to be stained red. I'm still childish, and I hate that there is someone who has been through something similar to me yet turned out for the better.

I think my hatred for the Exorcists has grown even more. And the Samurai Bishounen- what was his name again?- fueled my hatred more. He was so cold and heartless. I hate them. I hate them all. He's just like the other humans.

'_Aren't you one as well?'_ A voice whispered in the back of my mind.

I paused. Yes, I am human. I am not a Noah, and will never be one. No matter how close we are, I can never be one of them. But I acknowledge this. I acknowledge and hate that I am human and am subject to the same stupid emotions as them.

'_Then why do you wish to kill them all?'_

I looked at the moon as I pondered this. Because they hated me for something I could not control. Hated me for simply being _born_. Killing my precious people just because they _knew_ me. Turned on them just because they _cared_ for me.

'_Why do you wish to kill that boy? He has done you no harm.'_

He is everything that I'm not, yet we're the similar at the same time. His heart is pure, with a spot of black for those who hurt his precious people. My heart is black, with a spot of white for my precious people. Don't all humans want to kill their counterpart?

_'Then why do you follow the Noah when they could very well turn on you for simply being human?'_

Because they saved me. Because for the moment, they give me purpose. For the moment, they keep me safe and sane. And if I am to be killed, I hope it would be by one of their hands.

'_... I accept your reasons._'

I felt myself stumble as I felt lightheaded. I slid to the floor and felt darkness coming to claim me. Not feeling like resisting, I let the dark carry me into unconsciousness.

_**-~*At the Black Order*~-**_

Hevlaska shuddered. She felt the Innocence crying. Crying for the One Who Fell. They were sad and scared. Scared of what the one who held the One Who Fell would do and when she would come for them.

"The Angel... The One Who Fell has accepted her..."

Hevlaska turned her face upward as a substance that resembled tears fell down her cheeks. She cried. Cried for the Angel who lost her way. Cried for her lost humanity. Cried because the Innocence were meant to protect the very race that made her fall.

"Hevlaska?"

The large being turned her head towards Komui who had come down with Allen. She turned her face upwards once more.

"She has completely fallen... Beware, Destroyer of Time... She wishes to help drive this world to insanity... She will attempt to chain you... Black and white will turn to grey, and grey to red..."

Komui's eyes widened. '_That prophecy from a year ago... And now...'_

The man's head turned to Allen who looked shocked and confused. What did this all mean?

'_I have a very bad feeling...'_

* * *

**Zera: Yeah, I know, sorry for keeping ya waiting. I had MAJOR author's block on this. And Layla seems to be emotionally unstable. :3**

**Layla: Shut up! I'm twelve and I've been through a ton! *huffs* I wanna go play with Monochrome-kun. *mutters***

**Tyki: *ruffles Layla's hair* **

**Layla: Why do you always do that?! *hold head* I am surrounded by loonies!**

**Raizel: like you have room to talk. -_-**

**Road: R&R! OR FACE MY SUGAR-HIGH WRATH! *laughs hysterically while running on the ceiling***


End file.
